


Strangers with Benefits

by smutaboutyou



Series: oh my god i think i like you [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha Kara Danvers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - College/University, BUT they're also going to fall in love like idiots, Because they're going to bang a lot, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Girl Penis Kara Danvers, Just a silly little love story between an aggressive power bottom and an awkward service top, Kara Danvers is exceedingly kindhearted and Lena gradually realizes she's high-key into it, Lena Luthor is kind of a mean girl and Kara is low-key into it, Omega Lena Luthor, Porn with hella plot (sorry not sorry)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-05-01 02:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 32,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14510967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smutaboutyou/pseuds/smutaboutyou
Summary: “It’s not like I wouldn’t return the favor.”“Return the favor?” Kara’s brow crinkles.“Yeah, you know… You pound me silly during my heats. And I'll ride you till you break during your ruts,” Lena says in a breezy tone.Kara promptly chokes on her coffee.a.k.a.A fic where two (almost) perfect strangers agree on a mutually beneficial sexual relationship, but end up falling in love like losers.a.k.a.A classic FWB AU with an omegaverse twist.





	1. Chapter 1

Lena Luthor is having a terrible week. 

After trying and failing to acquire a suitable mate for the semester—a humiliating experience in and of itself—she had no choice but to spend the last 36 hours locked away in a heat isolation chamber with nothing but a set of pre-approved sex toys at her disposal. Which was not only excruciating, but also a complete waste of her time and her parents’ money. 

Lena’s first two years at university were a breeze, thanks to a mutually beneficial arrangement she had with an alpha friend of hers at the time. But now that Veronica is off at grad school, Lena finds herself lurching in the proverbial wind, forced to navigate her treacherous hormones all on her own. 

Only two weeks into her junior year and Lena has already lost three whole days—both in and out of the health center—thanks to her wretched biology. And now that her upper level engineering courses are starting to pick up, it's impractical for Lena to continue wasting several days every _month_ just on her heats. Especially when most professors expect their older students to keep their hormonal situations in check.

“It’s not fair,” Lena insists into her phone as she checks out of the fertility management center. “Alphas get their pick of 50 shades of rut suppressants, and you and I are left with what? _Two_ name-brand heat suppressants? And maybe a handful of generic knock-offs? It’s bullshit.” 

She hands her credit card over to the blushing attendant who is trying hard to pretend they aren’t listening to the one-sided conversation. 

“You’re right, Lee. As always,” Sam says from the other line. 

These rants are of course anything but new to Sam, but as Lena's resident best friend, she is obligated to listen to them all the same. And it 's not like Lena doesn't do the same for _her_ whenever she goes off on tangental diatribes about the stigma surrounding inter-omega relationships.

But today, for better or worse, it's Lena's turn to monologue.

“And forget it if you’re one of the _lucky_ ones who get shitty side effects,” Lena continues as she drums her fingers, glaring at the attendant, almost daring them to say something. “Like _fuck_ me, right?” 

“Yeah, well, most omegas would rather take the side effects than suffer through a full-blown heat. You’re the outlier in this equation, Lee.” 

“I shouldn’t _have_ to choose, Sam,” Lena protests, taking back her card. “That’s the— _What?_ No, I don’t need a copy of my receipt.” She waves away the attendant, quickly making her way over to the exit. “That’s the point.” 

“Of course.” 

Lena pushes her way out of the health clinic, and after some deliberation, heads for the pharmacy next door. Might as well replenish her phero-blockers while she's in the area. 

“Also, you want to know the _worst_ part of going though heats at school?” Lena starts up again as she strolls into the store, immediately attracting attention with her raised voice. “I _stink.”_

Sam laughs. “Why didn't you just use the showers at the center?” 

“Showering in a shared public space?” Lena says with a scoff. “Yeah. No thanks.” She sighs in exasperation as she reaches the far corner of the pharmacy, where the distinctly tiny omega section has been hidden away. “There just _has_ to be a better way.” 

“Oh, is your current method of propositioning alphas at random not working out for you?” 

“Shut up, Arias,” Lena mutters under her breath, even as her friend launches into an outright cackle in her ear. “It’s not my fault that the resident alpha male apparently only sleeps with good Catholic girls. In fact, it’s _Lillian’s_ fault for not getting me baptized. Damn woman’s sabotaging me everywhere I go…” 

“Still gross.” 

“Yeah, I guess. And then _Mike,_ on the other hand…” Lena just rolls her eyes. 

“You asked _Mon-El?”_ comes the accusation so shrill that Lena has to pull the phone away from her ear with a wince. 

“First off, I’ll never call him by that ridiculous nickname,” Lena says, snatching up a box of her preferred brand of O-Blocks. “And secondly, _yes!_ I was desperate, okay? He turned me down anyway, so what’s the big deal?”

“He did?” Sam sounds as incredulous as Lena felt when she had been rejected by the frat boy in question. “Wow, and here I thought that he'd fuck anything that moved.”

“Yeah, but _apparently,_ he only fucks people on the pill. Just a personal policy of his, so…” Lena pauses to roll her eyes at some nearby shoppers who appear downright scandalized. “Um, do you mind? This is a _private_ conversation. Unbelievable.” 

Lena carries on with her vehement ranting even as she gets in line to pay, barely sparing a glance around her surroundings. Which is why it takes a good ten minutes before she realizes that the line isn’t moving and hasn’t done so in some time. Lena steps out with a huffy sigh, ready to voice her complaint, when she notices the reason for the hold-up and quickly bites her tongue.

A lone mousy customer desperately trying not to kowtow to the visibly irritated cashier. 

Lena whispers a low _hang on_ to Sam and drops her phone to her side, a frown already settling on her features as she tunes in to the commotion.

“Declined?” the customer is saying, nervously adjusting her glasses. “But I definitely have money on that account. Our payday was yesterday, so I should have more than enough… Could you please try running it one more time?” 

The cashier lets out an exaggerated groan. “If it didn’t go through the first three times, why the hell would it go through _this_ time?” 

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry. Um, hold on.” The girl roots through her pockets and manages to produce a few crumpled bills. “Is there any way I can maybe just buy half the bottle now, then come back for the rest when my paycheck comes through? I really need those meds _today.”_

“What? _No._ This is a pharmacy, not your local drug dealer. We _don’t_ sell loose pills.” The cashier waves over to the following customer. “Next!” 

He rings up the next two customers while the girl carefully searches her person for more money. All to no avail. When Lena finally gets to the front of the line, the customer shoots her an apologetic look before stepping up to the counter once more. 

“Okay, if I come back with a check, could you _please_ just not put it through until _after_ the weekend? Then maybe…” 

“Absolutely not,” the cashier snaps. “Look, you either have the money or you don’t. We are not in the business of giving out handouts, no matter how—”

“Hey,” Lena cuts in sharply. She nods at the bottles before the cashier can clear them from the counter. “You can put those on my tab.” 

The cashier shakes his head, promptly taking on a more cordial tone, “Ma’am, you shouldn’t have to do that. Don’t worry—”

“I’m _not_ talking to you, you arrogant little prick,” Lena hisses, and the cashier goes white as a sheet at the icy tone. She turns back to the customer and gives her a small nod. “I can cover you.” 

The girl fidgets with her hands. “It’s actually kinda expensive. You really don’t have to.” 

Lena waves her hand dismissively. “I got you.” 

She tosses her credit card onto the counter, her patented glare leveled at the cashier as he silently rings up the purchases without meeting anyone’s eyes. 

“Here.”

Lena holds out the shopping bag and the girl accepts it with careful hands, clutching the bag to her chest like it's a lifeline. And as someone who has just suffered through a particularly intense heat cycle, Lena can relate all too well. 

“Thank you,” the girl says. “Thank you so, so much.” 

Lena just offers her a smile, taking the time to watch the girl leave before returning her phone back to her ear.

“Lee? You there?” Sam asks wryly. “Or are you still playing white knight for the masses?” 

“You’re insufferable,” Lena scoffs, brushing her hair back with a hand. “But I’ll have to call you back later, Sam. Because right now, I have to get this little beta piece of shit fired.” 

With Sam's laughter still ringing in her ears, Lena hangs up the phone, her lips curving into a smirk as the cashier registers her words with a dropped jaw.

Twenty minutes and a heated complaint to the manager later, Lena emerges victorious from the pharmacy, a fully refunded receipt in hand. Her day is already improving remarkably and she can’t wait to recount the entire ordeal to Lex, because this is _exactly_ the sort of thing her brother pretends to disapprove of but secretly revels in. 

The high has still yet to dissipate when Lena gets to her car, which is probably why she reacts with a broad smile rather than her usual scowl when the stranger from earlier approaches her. 

“Um, hi.” The girl gives her a small wave, one hand still clasped to the shopping bag. 

“Hello.” Lena glances around the parking lot. “Were you… waiting for me?” 

“Yes! Well, _no_ … Well, yes _and_ no.” The girl laughs and rubs the back of her neck. “I wasn’t trying to be creepy or anything…” 

Lena tries not to burst out laughing at the very notion of the nervous girl before her coming across as anything but sweet and harmless. Quite possibly the _furthest_ thing from creepy.

“I just realized that I didn’t get the chance to thank you properly,” the girl continues. “Or even get your information so I can pay you back.” 

Lena just shakes her head. “I actually just got a full refund from management, so don’t even worry about it.”

“Oh, wow. So, it was just free? That’s, wow, that’s great!” The girl  sticks out her hand. “I’m Kara by the way. Kara Danvers.” 

“Nice to meet you, Kara,” Lena says and she graciously accepts the handshake before realizing that she might have to reciprocate, “Oh, I’m—”

“Luthor comma Lena,” Kara finishes for her, prompting an amused frown from Lena. Then by way of explanation, “You’re in my cultural anthropology class. That's how Dr Henshaw takes attendance and I guess I pay a little too much attention sometimes.”

“Anthro…?” Lena racks her brain, trying to mentally recreate the lecture hall for a class she barely stays awake for. “Oh, wait, do you sit next to James and… that… er, beta boy?” 

“Winn,” Kara supplies. “And yeah! We took all our other gen eds together and decided to enroll in this one together too. You know James?” 

“I’ve heard of him. Seen him in passing.” 

Which is a much more palatable explanation than the real one where Lena had painstakingly familiarized herself with every suitable upperclassmen alphas during her search for the ideal fuck buddy. James had actually made it onto the short list before Lena found out that he only dated other alphas. How truly unfortunate. 

“Oh, I see,” Kara says, nodding thoughtfully. “Well, anyway… I was kinda hoping to maybe get your number or something?” She then starts blushing out of nowhere, a bright pink coloring her cheeks. “Just so I can pay you back for the meds, I swear!” 

“Kara, like I said, I got a full refund so—”

“Not with money necessarily,” Kara quickly adds. “I was thinking more along the lines of a thank-you coffee?” 

Lena purses her lips, already trying to puzzle out a way to let the girl down easy. Honestly, it wouldn’t be the first time a fellow omega has mistaken Lena for an alpha—she doesn’t exactly fit the picture perfect meek omega stereotype. Although, it has never happened so soon after her heat with the excess pheromones still clinging to her frame, lingering on her skin and hair. 

No doubt sensing Lena’s hesitation, Kara rushes to reassure her, “Just a coffee, I swear. No strings. No hidden agenda of any sort.” 

“All right…”

They exchange numbers and make plans to meet at the campus cybercafé for the following day, and four more heartfelt thank yous later, Kara is gone. 

What a strange day it’s been. 

Lena dials Sam back up as she slides into her car. 

“Luthor, you better not be calling me while driving,” her best friend says in lieu of a greeting. 

“The key’s not even in the ignition yet!” Lena protests. “And I’ll put you on speaker phone beforehand, okay? Jesus.” 

“Thin ice.” 

“Whatever.” 

“So… you get the poor guy fired or what?” 

Lena grins. “Not only did I do that, but I’ve also managed to get a full _fucking_ refund.” She sighs happily as she adjusts her rearview mirror. “Sometimes, it pays to be a Luthor. Literally.”

“A _full_ refund? For overpriced meds? No fucking way.”

“Way! I got the receipts right here.” Lena snickers at her own joke, glancing down at the tiny slip of paper in question, and what she notices gives her immediate pause:

 

_— A-Pheromonal Inhibitors (Extra-Strength)  
_ _— Rut Suppressants (High-Grade)_

 

“… Huh,” Lena hums to herself. 

“What?” 

“Nothing. But I might have just solved a problem for myself.” 

// 

As soon as Lena steps into the bustling cybercafé, a now somewhat familiar voice calls out to her, “Hey, Lena! Over here!” 

She immediately spots Kara in the far corner, the only patron waving like mad to secure Lena’s attention. Lena strides over, offering Kara a small smile as she joins her at the rickety table.

“First thing’s first!” Kara announces before Lena can even open her mouth. “How do you take your coffee?” 

“Black.” 

Kara falters, a hand coming up to touch her glasses. “Just… just black? No creamer or sugar? Chocolate syrup? Whipped cream maybe? Mini marshmallows?” 

“God, no,” Lena scoffs. “Just black.” 

“Okay. Just black,” Kara says, nodding to herself. “Easy enough to remember. Be back in a jiffy!” 

Kara rushes off in a flurry of blonde hair and flapping flannel, leaving Lena to quietly wonder just how she’s managed to find herself in the company of someone who says things like  _jiffy_ without the slightest hint of irony. And how she might actually go through with her proposition anyway.

It doesn’t take long for Kara to retrieve the drinks, and soon she's setting Lena’s plain coffee before her while wielding a monstrosity of a drink for herself—one that appears to contain every single ingredient mentioned earlier and then some.

A talker who's fond of sugar highs then. Charming.

“So, _Kara_ …” Lena says, precisely cutting off the blonde mid-run-on sentence about how many times she’s been to this particular coffee shop. “I must confess that I actually have an ulterior motive for meeting you today.” 

“You mean, besides me inviting you here to meet me?” 

“Yes.” Lena indulges in an extended sip of her coffee, letting the caffeine ground her. “About your meds…”

“… Yes…?” Kara hesitantly picks up her own cup and swallows a mouthful that's more whipped cream than not. “If you need to be compensated, my paycheck should be in by now.” 

“What? _No_ , that’s not…” Lena sighs and shakes her head. Then grabbing her coffee, she gets to her feet in a single brusque movement. “Coming?” 

“… Huh?” Kara blinks up at Lena in obvious confusion. 

“I’m going for a walk. Follow me,” Lena says matter-of-factly, already turning on her heel.

She’s almost reached the exit before she hears a sudden screech of a chair being pushed back and then Kara is there holding the door open for her. 

Lena doesn’t say anything as they travel across campus, raising the occasional eyebrow in warning whenever Kara tries to break the silence or ask questions. It’s only when they reach a more sparsely populated area that Lena finally relents. 

“Sorry about that. I just wanted to be on the move during our little discussion because the topic I’m about to bring up is somewhat… sensitive.” 

“Okay, but like—”

Lena impatiently waves away Kara’s question before it can even take shape. She takes another sip of coffee, quietly gathering her words as they walk side by side. But as the prolonged silence stretches on and on, Kara begins to give off waves of unadulterated anxiety, all the while keeping her gaze affixed to the ground. Which of course just _begs_ the question. 

“Were those pills from yesterday yours?” 

“Yes?” Kara doesn’t look over, but her brow furrows ever so slightly. 

“You don’t sound so sure.” 

Kara huffs. “Yes, they’re _mine._ Who else’s would it be?” 

“I don’t know,” Lena says, her tone conversational. “A friend? A co-worker? An alpha boyfriend of yours perhaps? I don’t know your life.” 

“I don’t have a boyfriend. Or a girlfriend. Or… um, anyone at the moment.”

Lena shoots a glance over at the blonde, notes the already blushing cheeks, and hums to herself. “You probably get this a lot… but you don’t really come across as an alpha.” 

“Okay,” Kara says with a frown. “But I am.” 

“And… if I were to ask you to prove it?” 

All of a sudden, Lena finds herself without a walking partner, Kara having come to an abrupt stop somewhere behind her. She slows her own steps, turning around to regard the blonde, and there’s a hard glint to her narrowed blue eyes. 

“Not all of us wear our statuses on our sleeves like it’s designer perfume, okay?” Kara gets out through gritted teeth. “And I didn’t ask to meet so I could be… _interrogated_. I just wanted to do something nice for you because you did something nice for me. But if you’re going to be like _this,_ I’d rather us part ways now.” 

Lena’s lips slowly curve into a pleased smile. She approaches the alpha in languid strides, reaching out to place a delicate hand on Kara’s forearm. 

“All right then. No more interrogation,” Lena says, giving the arm a small squeeze. “And _thank you_ for the coffee. I really do appreciate it.” 

Kara just gives a stiff nod, eyeing the hand on her arm with some suspicion. But as Lena continues to release soothing pheromones and rub gentle circles into Kara's skin with her thumb, the tension falters then gradually eases out of Kara’s shoulders. 

Once satisfied, Lena tugs at Kara’s sleeve. “Come on. There’s more I’d like to discuss.” 

And Kara allows herself to be led away.

//

“Please sit,” Lena says, planting herself on a bench and tapping the spot next to her until Kara follows suit. “So. I have a proposition for you.” 

“What kind of proposition?” 

Lena turns to Kara, who’s already facing her with rapt attention. “One thing you need to know about me is that I’m _very_ serious about my academic career. I’m one of the _only_ omegas in our highly competitive engineering program and I also happen to be the top student in most of my classes. All of which only matters  _if_ I can maintain my stellar GPA.” 

Kara nods hesitantly. “Okay…”

“And as you may already know, heats are always a very difficult time for us omegas, and the average un-suppressed heat can last anywhere from 48 to 72 hours. Sometimes longer. I’ve once had a heat that lasted a whole _five_ days.” Lena sighs heavily. “And that’s just too much time to be losing on a monthly basis, you know? Especially when I have so much on the line this academic year.” 

Kara nods again. 

“But… if an alpha were to, let’s say, _help_ me? That time would be cut down significantly. Just a measly four to six hours, which is much more manageable.” 

Kara doesn't nod this time. “Why are you telling me all this?” 

“Because I want you to help me.”

“Help you…” Kara says slowly. “Help you as in...  _sleep_  with you? As in having sex? With each other? Like, more than once?”

“Correct.” Lena takes another sip of coffee while Kara blinks rapidly at her. “I’d take heat suppressants if I could. But unfortunately the few brands that _do_ work for me also leave me with debilitating nausea the entire time. And that's just as terrible as my heats when it comes to grappling with differential equations.” 

“Right, right, I understand that.” Kara pulls at her shirt collar and clears her throat. “But, um, why me? We’ve only just met. There has to be someone else—someone you _know_ —who can help you with this.”

“My old fuck buddy,” Lena says, and Kara flinches at the term, “actually graduated last year. And all of my friends—bless their hearts—are either fellow omegas or betas, so they don’t quite hit the spot. Not for lack of trying, let me tell you…”

Kara blushes profusely at that, the red traveling from her cheeks up to the very tips of her ears. “And I’m the next logical choice?” she squeaks out. “We’re practically strangers!” 

“Well, actually, my first two choices rejected me.”

“What? Really? But how could anyone ever—” Kara cuts herself off with a shake of her head, face suddenly scrunching up. “Wait, so I’m technically your _third_ choice?” 

“Third time’s the charm, right?” Lena offers Kara a cheeky grin that isn't returned, so she sighs and nudges Kara’s knee with her own. “It’s not like I wouldn’t return the favor.”

“Return the favor?” Kara’s brow crinkles. 

“Yeah, you know… You pound me silly during my heats. And I'll ride you till you break during your ruts,” Lena says in a breezy tone. 

Kara promptly chokes on her coffee. 

“Oh, come on. I’ve seen your prescription,” Lena says. “With all those extra-strength phero-blockers and suppressants, your rutting periods can’t be a very fun time.” 

“I mean, no, they’re not. But I take the meds so that my ruts _won't_  be a problem,” Kara protests. “It’s an expensive situation, but it’s manageable.” 

Lena drains the last of her coffee with a slow nod. “Yeah, I figured as much. But it was worth the shot, right? I should probably go though...” She gives Kara one last smile and raises her now empty coffee cup. “Thanks for the free coffee and hearing me out. Maybe I'll see you around?” 

But as Lena gets to her feet, Kara’s hand shoots out, fingers nimbly wrapping around Lena’s wrist. 

“Wait. I can…” Kara pauses then, swallowing hard. But when she finally looks up, her blue eyes are clear and match Lena’s own without any hesitation. “I will help you.” 

“You will?" Lena asks, incredulous. “But you just said…”

“You don’t have to… return the favor or anything,” Kara adds hastily. “But I can help you with your problem for the time being.” And even as her cheeks grow pinker with each passing moment, her voice and eyes remain steady and sure. “Just until you can find a suitable replacement. An actual mate. Which shouldn’t take long. I mean, look at you.”

Lena exhales a short laugh, shaking her head in clear disbelief. 

“So, yeah,” Kara says. “I can be your… favor… buddy.” 

“Do you even realize what you’re agreeing to?” Lena demands. “I want you to be _absolutely_ sure before you say yes.” 

_“Yes,”_ Kara says immediately, emphatically, climbing to her feet. 

The change in position forces Lena to tilt her head up to maintain the eye contact, and suddenly she is _very_ aware of their acute height difference. 

“I figure it’s better me than… someone less savory?” Kara continues with a shrug. “You know how alphas can be. With me as a safety net, you can at least take your time vetting your options.”

“Well. You don’t have to convince _me,”_ Lena jokes. She then tugs at her wrist insistently, prompting Kara to let go of her with a hasty _oops sorry,_ and extends her hand. “We have a deal.” 

But just as Kara goes to shake the hand, Lena snatches it right back without warning. 

“Wait, are you a virgin?” 

“What? No.” 

Lena narrows her eyes. “But have you slept with at least two different people?” 

“Yes..?” 

“How about three?” 

_“Yes…”_ Kara insists, the slightest hint of annoyance coloring her tone. 

“Mm… Okay.” 

Lena extends her hand once more, letting Kara’s surprisingly rough palm slide against her own in a firm grip. 

“So... what now?” Kara asks once they've released each other’s hands. She shuffles her feet, eyes not quite averted but not quite matching Lena’s either, already retreating back to the apprehensive girl Lena had met the only day before. 

It’s enough to tug an amused grin from Lena’s lips.

She pulls out her phone with an air of nonchalance. “Now… you tell me your plans for the upcoming Friday.”

“Um. I have class until 3:15pm.” 

“Great. Be at my place by four then,” Lena says, already programming the appointment into her calendar. “I’ll text you the address.” 

“Wh-what?” Kara sputters, eyes widening. “But you just had your heat! We shouldn’t have to meet up for another month at least!” 

Lena snorts. “You really think I’d take on a fuck buddy without giving them a test drive first? That’s crazy.” 

“Can we—can we not call it that?” Kara says, once again flinching at the explicit phrase. “And—and we just shook hands! What was the point of shaking hands if you were just going to pull _this_ all along?” 

“Relax, alpha,” Lena practically purrs. She leans into Kara’s space, taking the time to brush some nonexistent dust off Kara’s shirt, as the blonde gapes down at her. “It’s just a chemistry test, mm’kay?” 

“But I—um, I usually go to the gym after class.” But Kara’s excuse is naught but a mumble and Lena is already a few steps into her leave.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be sure to give you a workout,” Lena calls out over her shoulder, waggling her fingers in a haphazard wave. “See you then, Danvers.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for some awkward first-time sex.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The response has been overwhelming. Thank you.

Friday rolls around and at exactly 4:02pm, Lena receives a text message— _So… I think I’m outside your place?_ —and when she opens her front door, there Kara is. In all her awkward glory, feet shuffling, eyes flitting back and forth, and hands shoved deep in her pockets. 

“You live twenty minutes from campus,” Kara blurts out.

Lena tilts her head, amused at the unorthodox greeting. “On a good day maybe. Usually my commute’s closer to thirty, thirty-five minutes.” 

_“… Why?”_

“Because I like my space and real estate in college towns usually sucks?” Lena says it like it’s obvious even as Kara continues to look at her baffled. 

“Okay… It seems like overkill to move into a whole ‘nother town, but…” Kara trails off, glancing around the area sheepishly. “Is it okay if I park there?” She gestures at the dusty jeep in the driveway, seemingly out of place when parked side by side with Lena’s own immaculate Mercedes.

“Yep! I like your car, by the way,” Lena comments off-hand as she invites Kara inside with one crooked finger. “Very… butch?” 

“Thanks. I think…” Kara hesitates right inside the doorway. “Should I… close the door?” 

Lena stares back at Kara, both eyebrows raised. “Have you never been in someone else’s home before? _Yes._ Close the door.” She shakes her head, incredulous, leading Kara further into the flat. “You want the grand tour of the place?” 

“Yeah, sure.” 

“Wait, really?” Lena says with a laugh. “I was just joking… I mean, it’s a pretty standard set-up. Living room, kitchen, bathroom, closets... Several windows.” 

“Oh. Right.” Kara adjusts her glasses, which Lena’s starting to realize is more out of reflex than need. “I was just trying to be polite, I guess.”

“Well, quit it then.” Lena rolls her eyes. “It makes for bad sex.” 

And that makes Kara go pink, her throat bobbing precariously, eyes focused intensely at her own hands fisted into her shirt. 

Lena sighs and decides to take pity. “Want to see the bedroom then? Real offer this time.” 

She raises her chin, very subtly angling her unmarked neck into plain view, and that simple gesture alone gets Kara to stand slightly taller. Kara gives a firm nod and when Lena holds out an open hand, she takes it without hesitation. A triumphant grin twisting her lips, Lena tugs the alpha down the hallway. 

“You know… you don’t really smell,” Lena brings up casually. “Do you take A-Blocks everyday?” 

“Um, pretty much,” Kara says. “Except around the first of the month, where I switch out for rut suppressants.” 

“Why?” 

“W-why?” Kara blinks. “To, er, suppress my ruts? If I don’t take them, things can get pretty bad and—”

Lena turns and calmly presses a hand to Kara’s chest to stop her rambling. “No. What I mean is _why_ take such strong pheromone inhibitors all the time? It’s not really the hip thing to do these days.” 

She pushes herself off Kara and into the bedroom, leaving the alpha behind to hover by the doorway.

“Well, some of us don’t like being prejudged before we even get the chance to open our mouths,” Kara says, and there’s just a hint of defiance bleeding into her tone.

Lena strolls over to her vanity with a snort. “So, you’re hiding…”

“No, not hiding. It’s not a _secret,”_ Kara protests hotly. “I just want people to see me as _me_ first. As  _Kara._  Regardless of my status because it _shouldn’t_ matter.” 

Lena smiles small, matching Kara’s eyes in the mirror, as she undoes her necklace. “Not the typical alpha attitude.” 

“Maybe you should meet more alphas then,” Kara counters, and Lena is absolutely delighted. 

“Maybe later. I’m good for now.” 

Lena removes her earrings and lays them carefully on her dresser. As a consolation/birthday gift from mother, they have to remain in near mint condition for the next time she decides to barge in on Lena’s life. Her shoes are considerably less expensive, however, and Lena kicks them off in a more haphazard fashion. It isn’t until she’s bending down to pull off her socks that Lena notices Kara staring at her in the mirror. Lena raises an eyebrow back at her.

“What… are you doing?” Kara asks.

Lena scoffs. “I don’t like having sex with socks on, what of it?” Kara flushes a bright red on the spot. “We’re still…” Lena tilts her head. “You’re still on board with that, right?” 

“Yup, yup! Of course. Why wouldn’t… I… be?” Kara squeaks out, hands crushed into a single tight fist before her, eyes darting everywhere but at Lena or the queen size bed behind her.

Straightening up, Lena turns around to fix Kara with a questioning stare. “Hey.” 

“Yeah?”

“You know we don’t have to do this, right?” Lena says slowly. “I know that you promised or whatever, but that literally means nothing outside of a notarized contract. If you’re not feeling a 100% up to it, we can just call it off. Right here, right now. No hard feelings.” 

“No! I’m fine. Really!” Kara clears her throat, looks off to the side. “Unless you’re not up for it, of course.” 

“Kara, _please…”_ Lena says with a scoff. “If it were up to me, you’d already have me bent over this dresser balls deep.” 

Kara just stares, jaw slightly dropped. 

“Well, not _balls_ balls,” Lena hastily amends. “I know _you_ don’t—I’ve been with female alphas before, I mean…” 

She shakes her head. Kara’s anxiety must be rubbing off on her. Determined to regain the upper hand, Lena reaches up and undoes her hair tie, shaking her dark tresses out of the lazy bun.

Gathering her hair in one hand, Lena asks, “So, what do you think? Up or down?”

For a few seconds, Kara seems legitimately at a loss for words. “I… am not quite sure what you’re asking.”

“Which do you prefer on me?” Lena asks very seriously. “Hair up? Or down?”

“I mean, you look—uh, _yeah,_ either way. So. I don’t know.” Kara swallows, pushing her glasses up her nose. 

_Much_ better.

Lips curving into a satisfied smirk, Lena drops her hair again, letting the loose strands hit her shoulders. Kara’s eyes practically flutter as they follow the movement. A good choice then.

“Now that’s settled, let’s get some pleasantries out of the way,” Lena says in a matter-of-fact tone, and Kara straightens up right away. “First thing's first, I’m not on the pill. Is that a deal breaker for you?” 

“N-no?” Kara touches her glasses. “Are you opposed to other forms of birth control?” 

“Not at all.” 

“What about… condoms?” 

Lena raises her eyebrows. “Do you have any on you?” 

“Oh. No…” Kara offers a sheepish smile.

Lena hums to herself, fingers drumming against her arm. “How far away is your rut again?” 

“It’s not for another,” Kara trails off as she checks her phone, “19 days?” 

“No danger of knotting then,” Lena concludes with a shrug. “I have regular condoms you can use in the meantime.” 

“O… kay.”

“But you’ll have to procure some A-Condoms before my next heat. Or we’re going to have a problem,” Lena warns. 

“Okay.”

“Now for some ground rules.” Lena runs a hand through her hair as she thinks, gratified when she notices Kara’s eyes compulsively track the gesture. “First rule: no penetration without wearing condoms. No exceptions.” 

Kara nods. “Okay.” 

“Second: absolutely _no_ biting or anything with teeth around here.” Lena brushes her hand from shoulder to shoulder. “I don’t need you getting carried away and leaving anything… _permanent_ on me.” 

“Understood.”

“If you find that you absolutely _have_ to leave a mark,” Lena continues, “just make sure it’s nowhere visible with a V-neck. So, no chest or neck… But tits, stomach, and inner thighs are all fair game.” 

Kara fidgets, but nods again. 

“And my last rule, as always, is that either one of us can call this off at anytime for whatever reason, no questions asked,” Lena says with a flourish. “Anything you’d like to add?” 

“Not that I can think of,” Kara says slowly. “Everything you just said sounds… good— _fine._ Er. Good. Great? _Good._ Good. _”_

“Good,” Lena says with a smirk. “Glad we’re in agreement.” 

“You want another handshake?” Kara tries to joke.

Lena shakes her head. “No. We’ll just seal it with a kiss.” 

And Lena approaches Kara in a slow stride, meticulously noting the stiff limbs and posture that await her. But when she presents her hands palms up, Kara readily places her own on top, even loosening up a little when Lena gives her a reassuring squeeze. 

“Relax, alpha. It’s just sex,” Lena says, tugging herself a little closer. 

_“Just_ sex,” Kara echoes with a breathless laugh. “Yup. Not even an issue. A very non-issue, in fact. Just like a very not—” 

“Still nervous?” Lena cuts in, saving them both from the rambling. 

“Mmm… a little bit, yeah.” 

“It’s okay. We’ll start slow,” Lena assures her, giving Kara’s hands another gentle squeeze. “Okay, how’s this?” 

She raises one of Kara’s hands to her lips and plants soft kisses at the tips of her fingers. After a slight pause, she continues her journey at a languid pace, pressing her lips to Kara’s knuckles, then to the inside of her wrist, all the while making sure Kara has the time to pull away if uncomfortable. 

But Kara doesn’t.

Instead, she just releases a shaky breath, “That—that’s okay, yeah.”

Lena smiles and Kara promptly returns it, so she takes a step closer, bringing Kara’s hand up to her hair. “Still okay?” 

“Yep…” Kara tangles her hand in Lena’s hair, letting the dark strands slip through her fingers. “You have really soft hair.” 

“Thank you,” Lena purrs, taking another step closer. She guides Kara’s hand again, this time dragging the alpha’s fingertips down her neck. 

“And soft skin…” Kara says in a hitched voice. Her fingers slide, curling around Lena’s neck almost instinctively, her palm skimming the pale surface of Lena’s skin. 

Lena chuckles as she carefully pries the fingers off her. “No choking, love,” she says with a wink. “Not today anyway.” 

Kara starts sputtering right away. “No! I wasn’t—”

“Uh huh. _Sure…_ ” Lena teases, practically pushing up against Kara’s body now. “Do you want to kiss me?” 

Kara swallows hard, and Lena can almost detect a faint musk of the alpha’s arousal seeping past the phero-blockers. And it's funny. Because before this, Lena’s never been with someone who gets so flustered so easily around her. And honestly? It’s totally doing it for her. 

“Here,” Lena says. She tilts her head, sweeping her hair over one shoulder, the movement catching Kara’s ever watchful eye. “Kiss me here.” 

Kara gives no resistance as Lena tugs her head down, even pressing two chaste kisses where Lena’s shoulder meets her neck.

“Good,” Lena murmurs, gently scratching at Kara’s scalp in encouragement. 

Kara brushes her lips against Lena’s skin once more, for longer this time, her tongue darting out for a slight taste, and Lena sighs in contentment. 

“Better.” Lena draws back, matching Kara’s wide blue eyes with her own. “Can I kiss you now?” 

She waits for the small nod before leaning in for a chaste peck, swiftly moving on to scatter kisses down Kara’s neck before the alpha can even think to reciprocate. But any potential protests are cut off with a muffled grunt when Lena sucks on her pulse point. 

Lena actually laughs against Kara’s neck. “See? Aren’t you glad we’re figuring this out now instead of during my heat?” she says. “Because believe me, hormone-addled me would be a _lot_ more impatient about all this.” 

“Honestly…” Kara’s breath stutters as Lena drags her tongue up her neck. 

“Honestly?” Lena prompts in a soft murmur against Kara’s ear. She punctuates it with a nip, and Kara shivers, goosebumps breaking out all over her skin. 

“Honestly, I thought you would find someone else by your next heat,” Kara quickly gets out in a strained voice. Her hands are fisted in her own shirt again and her breathing has picked up considerably.

Lena chuckles. “Sorry to disappoint.”

“No. I’m not disappointed,” Kara says, suddenly earnest. “I’m just saying that—” Lena interrupts with one finger pressed to the alpha’s lips.

“Kiss me.” 

And Kara does, and the next few moments consist only of soft lips moving carefully against Lena’s, parting at the slightest hint of tongue, allowing Lena to lick into Kara’s mouth with purpose. When she tugs on Kara’s lower lip with her teeth, the blonde actually _groans,_ and the sound pleases her inner omega to no end.

Lena pulls back to say something, but Kara just moves with her, chasing her lips, yanking Lena back by the hips and into yet another bruising kiss. Eventually, Lena has to fist a hand into Kara’s shirt and give her chest a firm shove before the alpha knows to let go. 

Kara blinks down at Lena in confusion, breathing hard, eyes darkening and lips swollen with kisses. “Is something wrong?” 

“I’m taking this off,” Lena says, her voice throatier than she would have preferred. 

She plucks at Kara’s shirt, waiting for the nod before her fingers go to undo the buttons one by one, revealing a simple black sports bra and… 

“Oh. Okay…” Lena’s fingers skate down the newly revealed tan skin, tracing the defined contours carved into Kara’s stomach. The muscles jump against her touch. “Right. You work out. You've said.” 

“Yup…” Kara says, unsure. “Do you, uh, do you like this…?” Her hands slip off Lena’s hips, one coming up to adjust her glasses, all frenzy from earlier shed in a single instant. 

Which, of course, simply will not do.

“I’m only human, Kara,” Lena says, rolling her eyes. She throws the shirt off Kara’s now noticeably broad shoulders and a thrill runs down her spine at the sight. 

It’s strange to think that awkward, ponytailed Kara Danvers would be built like a statuesque Greek god underneath all her clothes, both chiseled and beautiful. Sure, alphas have always been blessed with higher levels of testosterone and other hormones that improve muscle growth, but Kara’s surprising physique is still as ridiculous as it is welcome. 

But the ample skin on display, though enticing and much appreciated, is hardly enough to appease Lena’s current level of thirst. So, she runs a hand down Kara’s side, then up her jean-clad leg, coming all the way up to cup the alpha between her legs. A soft groan leaves Kara’s mouth, her hands flying to grip Lena’s upper arms so hard it’s almost painful. 

“Sensitive,” Lena comments.

“It’s, ah, been a while.” Kara’s eyes are closed, her breaths already reduced to unsteady pants. 

“How long?” 

“A year? I think?” 

“A year?” Lena caresses Kara through her jeans, grinning when the alpha’s hips jump up to press against her hand. “How tragic.”

“It’s not so bad,” Kara says, voice hitching. 

“Well, _someone’s_ into this all of a sudden,” Lena teases, surging forward to press their lips back together. 

Kara kisses her back slowly, distractedly, but when Lena rubs harder against the now prominent bulge, she breaks away from the kiss with a choked groan. Lena quickly tugs her back by the chin. 

“Don’t stop kissing me.” 

Lena grabs both of Kara’s hands, setting one at her neck and the other at her hip in a firm press. Kara eagerly complies, grabbing ahold of Lena’s body, pulling her closer and deepening the kiss with little hesitation. She releases a startled grunt when Lena does away with her belt and zipper, but doesn’t pause in her ministrations. Not even when Lena yanks at her loosened jeans, letting them hit the floor with a metallic clink.

But then Lena slides her palm past the waistband of Kara’s boxers, fingers finally wrapping around Kara’s rapidly hardening cock for the first time, and Kara is forced to break away once more, overtaken by her loudest groan yet. 

Lena acquiesces and lets Kara bury her face into her shoulder. Kara lets out a small whimper, her desperate fingers scrabbling past Lena’s shirt, digging into her skin, hanging on for dear life. When Lena gives Kara a few exploratory pumps with a loose fist, her precum readily runs over Lena's fingers, facilitating the movement.

“Yup. Definitely an alpha,” Lena tries to quip, but the words come out breathless as she pushes Kara’s boxers down past her hips. Because Kara’s cock may not be the biggest she’s ever encountered in the course of her extensive sex life, but it’s still much larger than average and incredibly _thick,_ pulsing insistently in her hand. “Wow. Good for you,” she murmurs as she takes in the view. 

But Kara seems beyond language, only able to express herself with a desperate whine muffled against Lena’s shoulder. So, Lena tangles her fingers loosely in Kara’s hair and pulls her close, all the while maintaining the steady glide of her hand, twisting up and down Kara’s considerable length.

With the way Kara’s already twitching in her hand, heavy and throbbing with pressure, Lena knows that there is no way that the alpha will last long enough to fuck her this time around. 

“Hey, Kara,” Lena murmurs into the blonde hair. “Kara?” But still no response, so Lena gives her a warning squeeze. Gentle but firm enough to count. “...  _Kara.”_

“Yes?” the alpha finally answers in a strangled gasp, breath hitting Lena’s skin, lighting it up with goosebumps. _“What?”_

“If I let you come, can you get hard again?” 

Kara twitches in Lena’s hand, whimpers spilling from her mouth as if in pain, but doesn’t answer. Lena gives her another warning squeeze, this time right at the thick base of her cock.

“Yes— _yes!_ For you, I can,” comes the hasty, strangled reply. 

Gratified, Lena continues the slow pump of her fist and Kara shudders against her in relief. “Change of plans then,” Lena says, kissing up Kara’s sharp jawline. “I’m going to get you off like this first.” She makes her point with a squeeze, ripping another groan from the alpha’s lips. “Then we’ll get in bed and you can pay me back by fucking the living day—”

Kara’s entire body goes rigid, her cock giving the most powerful throb yet, and Kara’s coming into Lena’s hand with a sharp cry. A heavy burst of come erupts from the head, the warm fluid splashing onto Lena’s hand and forearm, and… all over Lena’s black skirt. 

Even as she inwardly groans, Lena keeps her pace in stroking Kara’s shuddering cock, letting the alpha ride out her release in relative peace. When rapid spurts eventually peter out, Lena swipes her thumb across the tip to coax out one last weak pulse of dribbling fluid before taking her hand away. 

“… Sorry,” Kara mumbles into Lena’s shoulder, after a moment of heavy breaths. “For… uh…” She pulls back and offers an embarrassed pinched expression as they both study the impressive stain splattered across Lena’s skirt. 

“Eh. It was coming off anyway,” Lena says, shrugging a shoulder. She glances down at her hand, still sticky with Kara’s release, then wipes it off on the back of her skirt. No harm done when it’s already beyond salvageable. “You’re lucky I’m rich.” 

And with that, Lena pushes past Kara and toward the bed, shedding her skirt and kicking it aside in one simple movement. The shirt goes next just as quickly. She hops backwards onto the bed and is in the process of shimmying down her thong when she notices Kara just staring after her. 

“Well? Are you coming or what?” Lena asks, flashing a cheeky grin at her little joke. 

Kara opens and closes her mouth in apparent shock, hands hovering over her cock as if to hide it. As if they _could_ hide it. “You still want to..? With me?” 

Lena rolls her eyes. "You think this is the first time that _that’s_ happened to me? Please, I know what I look like.” She pats at the bed, insistent and impatient. “So, come _on.”_

Kara stumbles her very first step, jeans still caught around her ankles. She hops on one leg then the other and somehow manages to fling the pants halfway across the room. With an apologetic smile that Lena deflects with another eye-roll, Kara removes her boxers then her shoes and slinks over to the bed, where Lena all but hauls the alpha on top of her. 

“Can I go down on you?” Kara asks, settling herself above Lena. Her eyes are sincere as they stay focused on Lena’s own, as if she hasn't even thought to ogle Lena even in her state of undress. 

Lena almost laughs. “Maybe another time. Right now I just need you to fuck me. But… points for offering,” she says with a smirk. Kara blinks and nods, leaning in for a kiss, but Lena stops her with a hand to her chest. “No, I mean it. Condoms are in the nightstand.” 

Kara’s gone and back in a flash, the tip of her cock accidentally bumping into Lena’s clit in her haste, and Lena can’t stifle the tiny whimper that bubbles up at the unexpected jolt of pleasure. Somehow, the alpha is already rock hard again. 

“S-sorry,” Kara says, touching her glasses, and Lena almost wants to take her by the shoulders and just shake her. 

But instead, she just tugs at Kara’s bra strap. “Stop apologizing and take your bra off."

Once Kara obliges her, Lena yanks her back down and Kara comes willingly, her warm skin sliding against Lena’s for the first time. Lena revels in the pleasant weight pressing down on her, and when Kara moans and bucks her hips when Lena rubs her thumbs over Kara’s pretty pink nipples, Lena revels in that too. 

Kara takes advantage of their newfound proximity by leaning in for another kiss.

“You really like kissing, huh?” Lena comments against Kara’s lips, and Kara just gives a small hum of agreement before deepening the kiss, tongue pushing into Lena’s mouth with intention. 

As inexperienced Kara might have been with physical intimacy, she is definitely no stranger to kissing. And she’s admittedly a pretty damn good one at that too. 

But Lena, of course, needs more. 

With her frustration increasing exponentially, Lena seizes Kara’s hand and guides it down her body. Past her stomach. Past the neat triangle of coarse hair. And… they both moan gratuitously at the resulting contact—Lena in relief, Kara in wonder. 

“You’re so wet…” Kara sounds dumbfounded, even as her fingers swipe through the copious slick between Lena’s legs. 

“Yes! So stop messing around and—” Lena’s demands culminate in a shout as Kara enters her with two fingers. She throws her head back into the pillow, the sudden pressure giving way to a pleasant ache and a slight stretch, and the relief of it all makes it almost worth all those precious minutes wasted on foreplay. 

Well, maybe not _completely_ wasted, considering her level of arousal. The evidence of which now fills the room with an obscene wet sound as Kara’s fingers slide in and out of her cunt with ease.

Kara’s thrusts are deliberate. Exploratory. She studies Lena’s face with careful eyes, experimenting with different movements and speeds. “You’re so tight,” she says. 

“Ye- _ep,”_ Lena’s voice hitches as Kara curls her fingers against her front wall. “So, don’t you want to see just how tight I’ll feel around your cock?” She emphasizes her point by squeezing down on Kara’s fingers while wrapping her own around Kara’s thick shaft. 

Kara bucks into Lena’s hand, a powerful shudder running down her entire body, her cock already starting to twitch again. “Yes,” she grits out. 

And without any more prompting, Kara fumbles for the condom, tearing the packet and slipping the latex on with only a little difficulty. She braces herself over Lena’s body again, giving herself a few slow pumps. 

“Can I…?” Kara asks, guiding her cock against Lena. The blunt tip glides through the wetness, clumsily fitting against Lena’s entrance, and Lena’s hips jump at the contact. 

“Mm, fuck…” Lena moans, eyes closing tightly. “Yes, Kara. Just… fuck me already.” And it’s a needy request, which should be embarrassing, but Lena can’t find it in herself to care. Not when the blissful relief of fullness is only moments and a thrust away.

Emboldened by the adamant consent, Kara lines herself up with Lena’s entrance and presses forward. Lena gasps as her inner muscles immediately start to protest, pulsing as they try to accommodate the thick head pushing its way inside, and _God,_ Kara feels so much bigger like this than she had coming in Lena’s hand. Soft whimpers continue to fall from Lena's lips as Kara gently prods and pushes into her. Until finally Kara gives a weak thrust and Lena can’t help the high-pitched cry torn from her lungs as the thick head sinks inside, past the clenching ring of muscle, effectively splitting her open. 

“Are you okay?” Kara asks in a soft, husky voice, nosing Lena’s hair.

“Yes. Just keep going,” Lena says through gritted teeth. She tries to color her tone with exasperation, but any and all sense of irritability has gone out the window with the first push of Kara’s hips, and her words hold no bite. Only need and desire.

Kara moves slow, her thick shaft sliding against Lena’s sensitive walls, and with every inch buried, Lena’s legs tremble just a little harder. Eventually, Lena has to bite down on her lip to muffle the embarrassing sounds that threaten to spill out at the steadily deepening stretch. 

After what seems like an eternity, Kara finally bottoms out, her hips flush with Lena’s, the head of her cock nudging against Lena’s cervix, and the alpha releases a low groan right into Lena’s neck, “You feel so good around me… So warm. So _tight..._ _”_

“You better not come,” is Lena’s hurried, breathless reply. 

“No,” Kara agrees, blinking down at Lena. “Can I move?” Her hips start to retreat, the thick length dragging back through the clenching heat.

Lena whimpers and grabs onto Kara’s hips, nails biting into her skin. “Hold on. Fuck.” She drops her head back into her pillow with a throaty moan. “Fuck, you’re big...” 

Kara’s cock twitches at the praise, her hands fisting tightly on either side of Lena’s head, but the alpha manages to keep her hips frozen for the time being. “Okay. Just… let me know,” she says in an overly controlled tone.

“I’d like to formally apologize for ever questioning your alpha status,” Lena tries to joke, but her words taper off into a helpless whine. 

Kara laughs softly anyway. “Maybe next time I’ll just flash you. Cut to the chase?” 

Lena groans, this time in exasperation. “I hope you’re better at fucking than you are at telling jokes.” 

“You’ll have to tell me.” 

Lena nods and hooks a hand around Kara’s neck to brace herself. “Okay. I’m ready.” 

With a nod of her own, Kara continues with her earlier endeavors, pulling out until only the tip of her cock remains. Then with a solid push, she slides right back in to the hilt, and Lena’s eyes are rolling back with a shout. 

“Still okay?” Kara asks, voice strained, and just hearing how affected the alpha is sends pleasant flutters along Lena’s inner walls. 

But enough is enough. 

Lena yanks Kara down into a heated kiss, using an obscene amount of tongue, hopefully obviating the need for any more questions. She cants her hips up, taking Kara in just a bit deeper, and Kara muffles a groan into Lena’s mouth. 

And the alpha finally seems to get the hint. She braces herself on an elbow and her hips _finally_ start to roll against Lena’s with renewed purpose. 

The thrusts start out slow, but gradually come faster and harder with Lena’s urging, her hand frantically tugging at Kara’s hip in attempts to bring her closer. And it’s clear Kara takes an immense amount of pleasure in her sounds, often echoing Lena's helpless moans with ones of her own, thrusting in a little deeper with her cock each time. When the blunt tip slips in at a new angle, rubbing against the ridged spot on Lena’s front wall, and Lena lets out her loudest cry yet, Kara eagerly chases this new sound with her hips.

“Sensitive,” Kara grunts out. 

Lena very briefly considers kneeing the alpha for throwing her own words back at her. But the confident undertone along with the low rasp of Kara’s voice just brings a flood between her legs, aiding the relentless slide of Kara’s cock pushing inside her. So, she vindictively squeezes around the thick length instead. 

Kara’s breath hitches, her hips faltering. “… _Oh.”_ And with that, she begins fucking Lena in earnest, with abandon, without the slightest hesitation in her tireless hips. 

And Lena finally feels that slow crawl toward climax building at the base of her spine, her breaths stuttering each time Kara bottoms out. She clutches onto Kara’s solid shoulders, hips coming up to meet Kara’s thrust by thrust, waiting for the blissful release to come washing over her. But before long, the steady climb ebbs away to nothing as Kara’s thrusts start to taper off unevenly, a slight haze drifting over her unfocused blue eyes. 

Determined to curb bad habits, Lena wraps Kara’s now messy blonde hair around her fist, yanking just hard enough to get her attention. Kara breaks off her rhythm with a grunt, looking down at Lena in question, glasses slipping down her nose. 

“Ladies first, alpha,” Lena growls, fingers tightening against Kara’s scalp. “You already had your turn, so don’t you _dare_ come before me.” 

Kara whines, but resumes her thrusts at a more deliberate pace. Her breaths are still heavy and tinged with helpless groans as she plunges deep inside Lena’s cunt, bringing another shaky gasp to the omega’s lips.  Lena clenches down on instinct and Kara practically squirms at the sensation, her cock twitching insistently within the tight channel.  After a long moment to compose herself, Kara returns to the rhythm, her face wandering back to Lena’s neck. Lena gives Kara’s hair another warning tug, but the alpha just kisses her skin with only her lips and tongue, no teeth.

“Can you come like this?” Kara asks, giving a particularly hard thrust for emphasis and Lena gasps, hand flying to grasp Kara’s shoulder. 

“Yes… Just keep going.”

And so Kara does. She moves her hips at a steady pace, pushing herself deeper and deeper into the clinging wet heat. Each forceful thrust is punctuated with a needy whimper, increasingly strained with every pass, until eventually, the alpha’s body is trembling with her efforts to hold back her orgasm. 

So, Lena decides to relent like the considerate, thoughtful fuck buddy she is.

She softens her hold on Kara’s hair, tugs very gently. “It’s okay, Kara. You can— _mmph, fuck!”_

Lena bucks against Kara’s hand, slipped so suddenly between their bodies, fingers pressing deliberate circles to her swollen clit, and Lena is sent hurtling over the edge with very little warning. She comes with a shout that’s more expletive than not, nails biting into Kara’s shoulder blades, her back arching against the bed, hips jerking erratically. 

Kara’s own rhythm falters then, teeth clenched as she feels Lena’s inner muscles squeezing and fluttering around her shaft. With two more clumsy pumps of her hips, Kara buries herself to the hilt, dragging another strangled cry out of Lena, and groans her release into Lena’s neck. 

The alpha collapses in a heap on top of Lena and she allows it, still caught in the pleasant haze of her orgasm. She strokes Kara’s hair, loosened from her ponytail and sweaty with exertion, as they both work to slowly catch their breath. Once the heartbeat pulsing against her chest has slowed to a more reasonable rate, Lena glances at her watch. With a hum, she shifts underneath Kara’s body, but with little success. She taps at Kara’s shoulder. 

“Hm?” Kara mumbles into Lena’s neck. 

“Get off,” Lena says. 

Kara picks herself up to look at Lena, inadvertently shifting her pelvis and bringing a tiny moan to Lena’s lips. But the alpha doesn’t seem to notice. “I… er, did? Couldn’t you tell?” 

Lena rolls her eyes. “Off me. Get off _me,”_ she says, slapping lightly at Kara’s arm. “You’re hot.” 

“Oh, right.” Kara carefully extricates herself, grunting as Lena’s inner muscles instinctively tighten around the thick shaft as she pulls out. “Sorry.” She’s quick to scramble off the bed, gingerly slipping off the condom and tossing it into a nearby trashcan. 

Lena clenches down at the newfound emptiness, reveling in the resulting ache, and sighs happily. “Definitely going to feel _that_ tomorrow…” She combs a hand through her tangled hair a few times before pulling it into a hasty bun. 

“Sorry,” Kara says again. She’s cupped herself in a futile attempt to cover her softening cock with one hand while clutching onto her jeans with the other. Her eyes scan the room, bouncing around everywhere but at the bed where Lena’s sitting, no doubt in search of her missing boxers. “Um. Have you seen…?” 

Lena exhales a laugh through her nose. Hopping off the bed, she approaches Kara at a leisurely pace, casually picking up the discarded underwear in question on the way. She presses the boxers to Kara’s bare chest and smirks up at the now blushing alpha. 

“Do you want me to get it cleaned?” Lena asks in a purr. “I can’t help but feel somewhat responsible for the mess.” She lets the boxers drop into Kara’s open hands. 

“The mess? Oh.” Kara flushes an even darker red as she notices the wet spot at the front, where her precum had smeared all over the flimsy fabric. “That’s… fine. I can do laundry.” Then she winces, guilty eyes flicking down to Lena’s skirt. “Do you want me to wash that for you too?”

Lena just snorts, waves her off. “Don't worry about it. I’m just going to toss it.”

Kara scratches the back of her head. “Sorry again.” 

“You know, I’ve never known anyone to apologize as much as you do during sex,” Lena comments, shaking her head. “Believe me. If you’ve done something unacceptable, _I’ll_ be the one demanding an apology from _you,_ okay?” 

“Okay.” Kara’s face actually breaks out into a bright smile, and it’s adorable enough that Lena has to push herself off her chest. 

“Do you mind? Getting dressed?” Lena prompts when Kara stares at her blankly. “I have dinner plans.” 

“Oh, right, so—” Kara trails off, grapples for another word, “— _rry_ …” and fails miserably. Shaking her head at herself, Kara quickly pulls on her boxers, cringing slightly as the wet spot touches her skin. She’s about to step into her jeans when she hesitates, looking up to find Lena watching her get dressed wearing nothing but a lacy bra and a smirk herself. 

“Problem?” Lena asks pleasantly.

“N-nope.” Kara finishes pulling on her clothes posthaste.

After a short pause, Lena tilts her head. “Do you want me to walk you out?” she asks as Kara continues to look over with expectant eyes.

“Oh, no! I can let myself out,” Kara says right away. 

“Nonsense. Let me walk you out,” Lena says with a wink. “You’ve earned that much, at least.”  She undoes her bra with a quick twist of her fingers, letting it drop to the ground, and Kara’s jaw nearly drops along with it. Lena crinkles her brow in amusement.  “Kara. Your dick’s been _inside_ me. I think you can handle a pair of tits,” she says in a dry tone.

“I wasn’t… looking. I’m sorr— _no._ Hm…” Kara studiously inspects her own hands.

“You can look.” Lena takes her time putting on her robe while Kara tries her hardest to pretend she’s not actually looking. “Come on, alpha…” she purrs, tugging Kara by her untucked shirttails. 

“You’re walking me out? Dressed like that?” Kara says incredulously, even as she lets herself be led out into the hall.

“I’m headed straight to the shower after this,” Lena says. “I can’t show up to dinner smelling like sex and alpha sweat, as pleasant as it sounds.” 

“Right, right.” Kara ducks her head. “Makes sense.”

Lena opens the door for Kara, making sure to keep her body behind it. She’s not _that_ much of an exhibitionist after all. 

Kara shuffles her feet. “Um. Bye?” 

“Bye. Thanks for the orgasm,” Lena says, brushing her hand against Kara’s chest with a coy smile. 

“No problem…” Kara hesitates at the doorway, turns around. “So, did I pass the test? Or…?” 

Lena laughs. “Right. The test. Well…” She leans against the door, her fingertips tapping on the wood as she thinks. “Let’s see. You’re big. You look good naked. You’re _great_ at kissing. And… you don’t seem to have too many bad habits in need of correcting. So, yeah. I can use you,” she concludes with a shrug. 

“Until you find an _actual_ mate with benefits,” Kara reminds her. 

Lena rolls her eyes. “Well, yeah, that goes without saying. Now get out of here. I was serious about those dinner plans.” 

“Of course, right. Goodbye.” 

Kara takes a step outside the door. Pauses. Then all of sudden, she’s whirling around with purpose, one hand gliding up Lena’s neck and tangling in her hair, dragging her into a heated kiss. Her soft lips move firmly against Lena’s, tongue briefly slipping past her teeth, then she’s gone, pulled back to give Lena a lopsided grin. 

“Just sealing it with a kiss,” Kara says cheerfully. 

Lena is left blinking and slightly breathless. “Right…” she manages to get out. 

“Okay, bye!” Kara bolts. 

Lena peeks out from behind the door. Watches as flapping blonde hair catches in the steadily diminishing sunlight. Sees Kara skid midway to her car just to call over her shoulder— _Oh, and s_ _ee you in class!—_ before transitioning back into her hasty jog. 

Lena shakes her head to herself as she closes the door, her fingers lingering at her lips. Her friends are going to have a goddamn field day over this. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I have a tumblr by the same name if you're interested in demanding sneak peeks of the next chapter or seeing moodboards for my fics. 
> 
> Till next time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy.

“So, how was it?” is the first thing out of Sam’s mouth as soon as the waitress leaves the table with their food orders. 

“How was _what?”_ Lena asks, even as her eyebrow raises in warning. She’s never been particularly adept at playing dumb even when the situation calls for it. 

“The _sex,”_ Sam says without preamble. And much to Lena’s chagrin and the delight of everyone else at the table, the clarification is loud enough that it interrupts a nearby server trying to announce the soup of the day.

“Now, come on, Sam,” Jack says, leaning in conspiratorially. “Give her some breathing room. It’s been a grand total of what? Two hours?” 

Sam scoffs, tossing her hair over her shoulder. “So? I can pretty much tell who’s going to be a good lay after two _seconds.”_ She seizes Lena’s shoulder in an enthusiastic grip for emphasis. “Take Luthor here for example. When we first met, I thought she’d be a real  _fun_ time, and within minutes, I was proven right. It’s full proof.” She caps off her declaration with an over-the-top kiss to Lena’s cheek. 

“You’re insufferable, Arias,” Lena grumbles, pushing Sam off and rubbing lipstick off her skin. 

“You have to give us _something_ at least,” Jess says, sounding ludicrously reasonable considering the context. “Not all of us have such involved, sexually enriched lives to draw gossip from, you know.”

Sam scowls into her wineglass. “Um. I beg to—” But Jack promptly cuts her off with a not so subtle shush.

“You want the juicy details or not?” he says in a raised murmur, all the while waggling his dark eyebrows at Lena. 

“Fine,” Sam says, rolling her eyes. 

With that, the three friends turn as one to look at Lena with anticipation.

“This is ridiculous,” Lena says with a laugh. “A lady doesn’t kiss and tell!”

Jack and Sam automatically interject in unison.

“Oh, thank God _,_ because I was dying to know.” 

“Great! So _spill_ the deets, Luthor!” 

Lena rolls her eyes. “Why are you guys so pressed about this? You never once asked about Veronica in the entire two _years_ we were fucking.”

“Yes, but we _know_ Veronica,” Jess points out. 

“And some of us have even _fucked_ Veronica,” Sam says, this time alarming a couple trying to enjoy a quiet meal one table over. 

“Just give her _something,”_ Jack says, dropping Lena an affable wink. 

“All right, all right…” Lena groans. She takes an extended pause, partially to annoy Sam, partially to stir whatever sugary cocktail she’s been bullied into ordering for the evening. “It was…” Lena’s thighs squeeze together of their own accord. “… more than adequate,” she finally decides on. 

There’s a short beat as her three friends share a calculating look. 

“Well… Not _quite_ the glowing commendation I was expecting,” Jess eventually says, diplomatic as ever. 

“What can I say?” Lena says dryly. “A girl’s desperate.” 

“Wait, that’s it? That’s _all_ we get?” Sam says in protest. 

“I don’t know what you were expecting!” Lena says, laughing. “What could you _possibly_ want to know about my sex life?”

“Well, for starters, more than _that.”_

“Yeah, so far, all we know about this girl is that…” Jack starts counting off on his fingers. “She’s a _she,_ she’s an alpha, and… that’s it.” 

“Don’t forget weird enough to take Lena up on her offer,” Sam is quick to remind everyone before taking a sip of wine.

“It’s not _that_ weird,” Lena says with a scoff. “Plenty of people fuck around to quench their hormones.” 

“Uh, yeah. With people they _know._ Like, even peripherally,” Sam says, shaking her head in wonder. “How much do you know about this chick anyway? For all you know, she might be America’s next top serial killer.” 

Lena rolls her eyes. “God. All you need to do is spend, like, _five_ minutes with Kara, and you’ll know firsthand that she isn’t like that.” She is just about to try her bright pink fruity concoction when she notices the three identical triumphant grins suddenly directed her way. “... _What?”_

“So… her name’s _Kara,_ huh?” Sam says, a sly grin slipping onto her face, while Jess shakes her head and Jack roars in laughter. 

“Okay. We’re done,” Lena announces in a curt tone. She takes a sip of her drink and promptly gags at the taste. “Also, I’m ordering a whiskey, your treat,” she says petulantly, washing down the sickly sweetness with Sam’s wine when her best friend pushes it over with a smirk.

“Fine with me,” Sam says. “As long as you tell us one last thing.”

Lena just raises an eyebrow and waits. With a broad smile twisting her lips, Sam slams her hands onto the table about a foot apart. 

“Just say when,” she says, gradually shortening the distance between her hands. Lena just watches, shaking her head in quiet disbelief. “Wait, are you serious?” Sam says in mock surprise when her hands get about four inches apart. “You sure she’s an alpha, Lee?” 

“We’re not doing this,” Lena says, her bright tone carefully undercut by her icy glare. 

“All right, all right.” Jack waves a hand between the two omegas, automatically defusing the tension. “Let’s move on, ladies. And _I’ll_ buy your drink, Lena,” he offers. 

_“Thank_ you.” Lena slides the fizzy cocktail toward Sam with a pointed look. 

“Oh, how bad can this really be?” Sam rolls her eyes and goes for an entire mouthful, only to spit it right back into the glass. “Incidentally… _terrible._ ” She gags and wipes at her mouth with a napkin. “God, that shit tastes like liquified candy soaked in cheap-ass vodka.” 

“So why’d you insist on me getting it?” Lena demands. 

“You’ve got money to burn,” Sam says with a shrug and a smirk. “And you make a cute face when you’re disgusted.” 

“Wow, just look at the listed ingredients,” Jess says, squinting down at the drink menu. “It contains at least four different types of artificial syrup…” She shudders, gratefully clutching at her own simple screwdriver. “What person in their right mind would ever order that?” 

Lena shrugs and takes the menu for herself, already intent on ordering the most expensive whiskey available out of spite. Then the appetizers arrive, and at some point between bites of avocado eggrolls and receiving a much more palatable drink, Lena decides that it’s not worth mentioning that she can think of at least _one_ person who might be able to stomach—and perhaps even _enjoy—_ such a sugary drink. Not when they’ve finally moved on to teasing Jack about the newly friended sorority beta girl who keeps liking his Instagram posts. 

//

Come Monday morning, Lena is strolling into her 10am lecture like she always does, barely on time and with one eye perpetually glued to her phone screen. But this time around, Lena takes a pause as she approaches her usual seat in the corner. She slowly turns her head to the back of the room and it’s almost an accident the way her eyes immediately meet Kara’s. 

Kara flushes all over at once, her hand automatically shooting up to shoulder height in a jerky half-hearted wave. The sight has Lena pressing her lips together to stifle a laugh and she just barely manages to school her amusement into a small fixed smile.

Lena offers the fidgeting alpha a very tiny two finger salute before finally sliding into her seat. She pretends not to hear the stage-whispered conversation that promptly follows the awkward interaction.

“Kara, are you okay? Your face is all red…” 

“I’m fine!”

“Do you know that girl?” 

“Oh, look, class is starting! No more talking allowed, I guess!” 

“But—”

“Nope! Time for class, it’s class time!” 

Lena closes her eyes and releases a deep sigh out through her nose, briefly wondering if the alpha-sponsored heat relief is worth all the clumsy interactions she would have to witness in the days to come. But the way her cunt tightens at the thought—thoroughly emphasizing the dwindling yet still present ache between her legs since Friday—is all the answer she needs. 

Pulling out her Macbook, Lena spends the rest of class time chatting with Sam on Facebook messenger as per usual. In between speculations of whether Jack is _actually_ sleeping with that sorority girl, Lena manages to take down exactly four points related to the course material, and before she knows it, two hour and a half hours have passed and Dr Henshaw is dismissing them for the day. 

Lena somehow convinces herself to sneak one last glance over her shoulder before taking her leave. Kara doesn’t notice this time, studiously keeping her head down as she packs away her things. So, Lena takes her time, letting her eyes flit over Kara’s arms, studying how her tanned forearms contrast pleasantly with the neatly cuffed white sleeves. The contoured lines of muscle shift and coil with Kara’s careful movements, and Lena can’t help but wonder how they must have looked that day. When Kara was on top of her, body moving frantically against Lena’s, shuddering as she came with an extended groan, her grip tightening on Lena's hipbones hard enough to leave bruises that didn’t crop up until the day after.

Lena leaves the classroom at a brisk pace, trying to rub the heat off her cheeks. 

// 

Lena is halfway through her physics homework when the facetime request comes through. She accepts without even looking at the phone screen. 

“You’re late,” she says. “I got started without you.” She takes a pointed sip of scotch in demonstration.

“That’s assuming that I haven’t been drinking on and off all day today.” 

Lena drops her mechanical pencil onto her notebook with a huff, leveling her patented glare at her brother’s all too familiar smirk. “That’s not funny.” 

“Oh, come _on,_ Lena,” Lex crows. “You don’t actually think that I'd do anything to put mummy dearest’s precious company at risk, do you?” Lena’s glare just darkens. “Well, all right, maybe a small nip or two in between meetings…”

_“Lex!”_

“Joke!” Lex exclaims, holding his hands up in exaggerated surrender. “I save all my scotch for you, you know that.” He gives Lena a wink as he pours himself a generous helping of Macallan 18 and raises the glass to toast the tablet screen. 

Ever since Lex had graduated and started working full-time at Luthor-Corp, he and Lena had taken to scheduled video-chats consisting of scotch and work—Lex reading over meeting notes and marking up expense reports, Lena writing essays and solving equations, etc. It's admittedly a very Luthor way of keeping in regular contact, and despite Lex’s persistently irritating sense of humor, Lena honestly wouldn’t have it any other way. 

There’s a slight lull in the conversation filled with soft clacking, lead scratching against paper, measured sips of drink, until Lex finally lets out a heavy sigh. 

“So, are you going to bring it up or shall I?” 

“Bring up what exactly?” Lena asks, absentmindedly double-checking her arithmetic with a calculator, which of course ends up being correct.

“The giant elephant in the room that happens to go by the name of Kara Danvers.” 

Lena frowns at her phone, eyes already narrowing into slits. “I don’t recall ever telling you her full name…” 

“Oh, don’t insult my intelligence,” Lex says with a pronounced scoff. “There’s a grand total of three Karas enrolled at NCU, and it wasn’t very hard to narrow it down from there.” He takes an extended sip from his glass and flashes a cheeky grin. “Another blonde, eh? Careful. They can be habit-forming.” 

“Fuck off,” Lena says in the brightest voice she can muster. “I’ll have you know that Veronica and Kara are nothing alike.” 

“Yeah, for one thing, Kara’s the same age as you,” Lex says with a knowing grin. “So, you can keep her around through senior year should you so desire.” 

Lena busies herself with another sip of scotch that ends up becoming half a swig. Keeps her gaze down at her notebook. Chews on her lower lip. “I… guess. I haven’t really thought that far ahead actually.” 

“You didn’t know that, did you?” Lex says. “That you’re both juniors?” 

“Well. No.” 

Lex tsks a few times, shaking his head. “Not to worry, sis. I got all her personal info right here for you.” He pulls out another, much smaller tablet and puts a big show of scrolling down an extensive list of bullet points. “You want to know what she’s studying? Her grades from the past two years? Oh, just _wait_ until you read her college essay…” 

“Yeah, no. Not interested,” Lena says, pointedly directing her gaze back at her homework lest she see a stray factoid about someone she’s not supposed to care about in the first place. “It doesn’t even matter. She’s just a placeholder anyway.” 

“Oh. Just a placeholder?” Lex says, eyebrows raised. 

“Yeah.” 

“Just a simple _sexual_ stand-in.” 

“Sure.” 

“Who’s just… _fillin’_ in for the moment?” Barely contained mirth drips from every single word. 

Lena groans and rubs at her face with both hands. “God! Don’t be so fucking _gross.”_

“Oh please,” Lex says, rolling his eyes. “Like I _want_ to think about my baby sister getting railed by someone who was voted”—he glances back at his tablet—“ _most likely to overdose on ice cream_ in high school?” 

“What? That’s a thing?” Lena says, brow crinkling. “God, the public school system is such a joke…” 

“Well, actually, I’m pretty sure they specifically made that superlative category _just_ for her.” Lex takes a dramatic pause, his characteristic grin curving his lips, and Lena knows enough to brace herself. “I _suppose_  since this Kara girl's  _known_ for being an especially good eater that—”

“Hanging up now,” Lena announces, her finger hovering dangerously over the disconnect button. 

Lex instantly collapses into a good-natured belly laugh. “Fine, fine,” he says, waving his hand nonchalantly. “I’ve got to get drinks with a client soon anyway.” 

“Lex. I just saw you down an entire tumbler full of expensive scotch,” Lena says. “And you’re getting _drinks_ after this?” 

“Well, you know how much I love pre-gaming with you, sis.” Lex drops another wink and blows a kiss with two fingers. “Hugs and kisses, love.” 

“Hugs and kisses,” Lena returns, rolling her eyes. 

A simple _bloop!_ signals their disconnection, but then not even two seconds later, she gets an e-mail alert from Lex. 

_Lex.Luthor@luthorcorp.net  
_ _Subject: Everything you’ll ever need to know about your ;) buddy_

Lena doesn’t even open the message. She just rolls her eyes and gets back to her homework, determined to get everything done before midnight. Two problems later, she glances back at the e-mail heading. This time, she clicks on the message only to find that it’s completely blank aside from Lex’s professional signature and a few PDFs attached at the very bottom. She closes out the window without clicking on a single file. After solving a few more problems, Lena goes back and deletes the e-mail, promptly emptying out her trash, because why even tempt herself when it's all going to be moot in the near future anyway? 

_//_

Every time Lena goes to the gym, she eventually concludes within the hour that exercise is absolutely the _worst_ invention ever to have been fashioned since the inception of mankind. But Sam insists on using the elliptical for 45 minutes at least three times a week, claiming that _not all of us can rely on our huge tits, Lena,_ and every once in a blue moon, she somehow manages to drag Lena along with her.

After a particularly grueling session of slightly higher than average paced cardio, Lena finds herself tucked away by the yoga mats, desperately funneling water down her parched throat. She fans herself with a hand, using the other to brush off all the sweat that’s collected around her hairline. Lena is just about to swipe her towel underneath her drenched sports bra when, of all people, _Kara Danvers_ wanders into the gym. 

“Sh—” Lena spins around, promptly facing her back to the door. Of course, _of course,_ her incredibly awkward fuck-alpha just _has_ to bumble into the vicinity when Lena’s heaving and perspiring like an overworked pregnant woman crawling about on her last legs in the middle of the goddamn Sahara. 

“Hey!” A hand claps on Lena’s shoulder, startling her out of her impromptu hide-and-seek endeavors and reverie. “There you are!” Sam says. “Ready to head out?” 

“Yup, yup,” Lena says, twisting her face into what she hopes is a convincing enough smile. It isn’t. 

Sam narrows her eyes, a ready grin already emerging. “Damn. What’s got you so flustered, Luthor?” 

“Nothing,” Lena hisses. She makes it a point to look right at Sam’s forehead lest her wandering eyes land on the alpha doing—oh, _sweet Jesus—_ fucking pull-ups off a fucking pull-up bar. 

“She’s here, isn’t she?” 

“Who?” And once again, Lena’s inability to play dumb does her in. 

Grin growing impossibly wider, Sam whirls around. She cranes her head this way and that, studying each occupant of the gym in turn. 

“What are you doing?” Lena groans, covering her face with a hand.

“Oh, nothing. I’m just going to yell out her name and see who answers first.” Sam clears her throat, straightening up to her full height. “ _Ka—”_

Not for the first time in her life, Lena has to clap a hand over her best friend’s mouth to shut her up. “Nope! We are _not_ doing that. _Don’t_ make this weird.”

Sam rolls her eyes and peels Lena’s hand off her. “Boo. You’re no fun, Luthor.” 

“Yeah, and don’t I know it,” Lena grumbles. 

Lena seizes Sam’s hand and all but drags her out of the gym as speedily and subtly as possible. Thankfully, by the time they reach the nighttime air, Sam has settled for just teasing Lena instead of actively trying ruin her life, and Lena takes it all in stride like it’s a shot of cheap tequila. After a few more inappropriate yet annoyingly hilarious remarks about Lena’s sex life, Sam punctuates her farewell with a friendly kiss to Lena’s cheek and speeds off in her sleek black SUV. 

Mindlessly scrolling through various social media platforms, Lena continues her journey across the parking lot. She likes a few of Jack’s new Instagram photos, making a note to bring up all the flirty comments the beta girl has been leaving underneath them with Sam during their next gossip session.

Lena is still lost in her thoughts when she reaches for her car door. Which is why she almost jumps out of her skin when the door is abruptly ripped out of her hand, slamming shut before she can get it open even halfway. She stumbles backwards and her back collides heavily with a mass of solid muscle and smoky musk. It’s only then that Lena notices the hand that’s reached over her shoulder to shove the door closed. 

“Kara!” Lena gasps as soon as her vision clears. She takes a step back, pressing a hand to her chest, desperately willing her heart to stop pounding like _that_ because, goddammit, it’s just _Kara._

“I thought that was you…” Kara mutters, drawing her hand away. She shuffles her weight between her feet, not quite panting though the occasional breath drops from her mouth deep and heavy. “I didn’t know you went to the gym.”

“Believe me, if I could have my way, I wouldn’t,” Lena says, recovering quickly despite her pulse thundering in her ears. “I thought _you_ only went during the week. You know, after class?” 

“Yeah. Usually.” Kara rubs at her shoulder, and her loose tank-top allows Lena’s eyes full access to the muscles rippling with the movement. “But I was at the studio all day, and I don’t know. Was feeling restless.”

Now that she mentions it, Kara _does_ seem quite tense despite her comfortable get-up of well-worn joggers and soft cotton. But it's not in the usual way that Lena is so accustomed to seeing—all skittish and timid, slightly strung out on anxiety. Instead, Kara is brimming with an agitated energy, her nerves keyed up and frayed, buzzing right beneath the skin. The uncharacteristic behavior coupled with the unfamiliar scent coming off the alpha prompts a stray question from Lena.

“Hey…” Lena says, making sure to keep her tone soft and non-threatening. “Did you take your A-Blocks today?” 

Kara blinks. “Yeah.” 

“Okay…” Lena frowns, eyeing Kara’s ceaseless shuffle. “Are you feeling all right?” 

“Yeah, I’m fine. I’m just…” Kara shrugs her broad shoulders and Lena has to drop her gaze for a brief moment. “I don’t know…”

“Restless,” Lena finishes for her. “Of course…” 

She valiantly fights the urge to cross her arms over her chest, feeling unusually self-conscious, which is ridiculous because _again,_ it’s _just_ Kara. But the alpha’s normally clear blue eyes appear dark and hazy in the setting sun, her gaze intense as it rakes over Lena’s form, pausing to take in her bare arms and legs then her chest before ultimately zeroing in on her neck. 

One of Kara’s hands is fisted in her own tank-top, bunching up the fabric and revealing a sliver of tanned skin stretched over what Lena now knows to be nothing but taut muscle. Her knuckles grow paler by the moment, and Lena’s own hands itch to surge forward. To pry the strong fingers off the wrought fabric one by one. Maybe drag them up to—

“I should let you go,” Kara releases in a breath. She takes a step back and Lena’s head already feels a thousand times clearer even with that small distance. “Just wanted to say, hi.” 

“Right, right. Yeah,” Lena says hastily. “I should get going too. Enjoy your workout?” 

“I will.” 

“And see you tomorrow, I guess.” 

Kara’s eyes flash once. “What?” 

“In class?” Lena swallows. “We have class tomorrow together. Cultural... Anthropology?”

Kara blinks back at her slowly. “Yes. We do.” She shakes her head. “Bye,” she says before sauntering back toward the gym.

Once Lena finally gets in her car, she releases a shaky breath and crushes her hands to her surprisingly flushed cheeks. “What the _fuck_ …” She shakes her head insistently, positively stunned when she squeezes her thighs together and they come away sticky with arousal.

_Ridiculous._

They’ve only had sex the one time and it wasn’t even all that great anyway. In fact, the only reason she took Kara on as a fuck buddy was because of how _amenable_ the alpha proved to be in the bedroom. Their sex life might have a lot of _potential_ , sure, but it wasn’t life-changing to say the least. Besides, Lena has been with plenty of people all over the status spectrum over the past few years, so there’s no way in hell or high water that she would get so cock-whipped so quickly so soon over meek little Kara Danvers. 

Well. Perhaps, not _that_ little, considering how sore Lena had been the two days following their chemistry test. But the point stands nonetheless. 

Later on in the night, when Lena can’t fall asleep until she’s had some personal time with her vibrator, she decides to chalk it up to your average, run-of-the-mill horniness. Something completely unrelated to the way Kara was staring at her in the dim lighting of the parking lot. 

//

The following day, Kara doesn’t show up to class. 

Not that Lena notices or particularly cares. But Kara is missing out on some very important information about Margaret Mead or something or the other. Plus, it seems out of character of her to miss class in the first place. 

Halfway through lecture, Lena finally entertains her temptation and sends Kara a text. 

_where are you?_

The message is promptly read, but no matter how many times Lena re-checks her texting app, the response is still forthcoming by the time class gets out. 

Which, of course, is simply unacceptable. 

Lena storms out of the classroom, barreling past a couple of betas in her haste and fury. She pulls out her phone, quickly booting up the program she had developed for such occasions, and hacks into the school’s campus-wide interface with ease and little fanfare. After that, it’s only a matter of time before Lena gains access to the dormitory listings and tracks down the address of one _Kara Danvers._

_K. Danvers: Addison Hall, 3B._

Google map reveals that the dormitory in question is but a few minutes walk from the social sciences building and Lena doubles her pace, determined to prove that Luthors are a force to be reckoned with once and for all. 

//

Lena is just stepping past the neatly trimmed lawn of Addison Hall when the first whiff of alpha pheromones washes over her. It stinks of power and need and sex. But when Lena hones in on the scent, she can also detect something underneath it all that is very faintly, very uniquely _Kara_. Like the way Lena’s sheets smelled after the alpha had left them.

Lena feels her legs trembling ever so slightly as she climbs the stairs to the third floor. Every once in a while, she passes alphas walking by holding their noses with a grimace, sprinkled in with a few omegas and betas shifting about uncomfortably. 

The persistent smell renders the nameplate unnecessary, but it nevertheless confirms for Lena that the room she eventually stops at is indeed occupied by a  _K. Danvers._ She raps her knuckles against the door.

“Go away,” comes the muffled reply. 

“Kara, it’s me. Lena.” 

“I _know._ Go away.” 

Lena’s jaw clenches hard. “Kara Danvers, you let me in at once, or I swear to God, I’ll—”

The door swings open, releasing a whole wave of pheromones and alpha musk, and Lena's knees practically buckle underneath the weight of it all. 

“Or you’ll what?” Kara looms over Lena, her frame somehow impossibly large, filling out the doorway. Her eyes are glazed over and dark, and she’s still wearing her gym clothes from the night before, which should be off-putting. But the ruffled tank-top in question is pulled low, revealing just how much of Kara’s chest is flushed with an attractive blend of bright crimson, and Lena can't find it in herself to object.

Lena clears her throat, gathers her bearings. “Let me in, and you won’t have to find out.” She finds herself leaning ever so slightly into the doorway as she speaks, thoughts already diving straight between her legs. 

Kara growls and Lena has to bite her tongue to keep from letting out an honest-to-god whimper. Clutching onto her last shred of resolve, Lena digs her fingernails into the soft wood of the doorframe and waits and waits and waits, until finally the alpha relents. Kara backs off and stomps back into her dorm room, and Lena gladly follows her in, locking the door behind her with a pleased grin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no. Did having sex with Lena somehow trigger Kara's rut early and throw off her med cycle? 
> 
> Send me your thoughts and prayers on [tumblr](https://smutaboutyou.tumblr.com) if you should so desire.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Missed me?

Kara is pacing around the small dorm room, all gnashing teeth and sharp turns, and it’s quite the sight the behold. But for the moment, Lena’s eyes are torn between the defined shoulders flexing beneath the tank-top and the sizable problem that Kara’s loose sweatpants do absolutely _nothing_ to obscure.

“You weren’t in class,” Lena says. 

“I wasn’t feeling well,” Kara responds curtly. 

“Yeah, no kidding.” Lena’s accompanying laughter stops Kara dead in her tracks, icy blue eyes narrowing dangerously back at her. Lena hesitates. But only for a second. “Kara, you _reek._ And you got about half the people in this building ready to present for you at the drop of a hat…”

Her words trail off with a slight squeak when Kara stalks over, hovering dangerously in Lena’s space. Lena swallows hard as she stumbles backwards, her back thudding against the door. 

“What about you?” Kara asks. 

“What _about_ me?” Lena breathes back. 

Kara braces herself with one hand pressed against the door, right by Lena’s head. “Am I… _affecting_ you?” 

“I—” Lena shakes her head, eyes squeezed shut. “Kara, it’s clear that you’re rutting…” 

Kara groans then, as if in pain, and practically crumples onto Lena, her bulky weight settling against Lena’s soft frame. “You smell so good,” she says in a desperate whine, and Lena shudders. Kara’s hands start to roam, plucking at Lena’s shirt here and there.

“You do too…” Lena says breathlessly. No point in denying her arousal now. Now when the evidence of Kara’s is pressing up against her hip. “Listen, Kara…”

“This is _your_ fault.” 

Lena freezes, the tiniest spark of fear tickling her spine. “I—I don’t…” 

“My rut’s early,” Kara says almost darkly. “More than a _week_ early. And _you_ did this.” She gives an insistent tug to the soft fabric in her hands, pushing her face into Lena’s neck, mouthing against the skin. 

“I—I _know,_ and I’m sorry, Kara,” Lena says, her voice hitching when Kara nips at her ear. “That’s… that’s kinda why I’m here…” Taking a deep steadying breath, Lena tries to back away despite already being pressed flat against the door. “Look, I just want—”

“I know what you want.” Kara’s voice is low and sure, almost guttural. Her hand comes up to rest at Lena’s hip, fingers sneaking just past the hem of her blouse, skating pale skin.

Lena stifles a whimper and grabs Kara’s hand before it can venture any further. “Th-that’s not why…” she says with a gasp. “I want to _help_ you.” 

“Help me how?” 

Kara’s words are murmured softly into Lena’s hair, her tone clearly meant to taunt as much as entice, and Lena is about ready to give in... But then, with one last burst of willpower, she clenches her jaw and gives Kara’s chest a firm shove. Kara growls and surges forward, her teeth bared and—

_“Health center!”_ Lena practically yells, and it actually gives the alpha a slight pause. 

Kara rears back with a puzzled expression. “What?” 

“The health center,” Lena says with a wheeze. “The isolation chambers. You can wait out the rest of your rut there.”

“What?” Kara says again. She shakes her head furiously. “I—I can’t. I’m already too far along. My meds aren’t even working right now. I can’t leave this room.”

“They have an emergency number for that reason, Kara.” 

Kara frowns, and her eyes actually start to appear blue again. “But they’re so expensive. They’re like, what, 150-200 bucks a day? My insurance would never cover that.” 

“Not here,” Lena says, her shoulders slumping in relief. “Student prices. Just 75 dollars.” 

“Still too expensive.” 

“I can pay,” Lena insists. “I was going to pay for you.” 

“You… were?” Kara’s brow crinkles. “Wait… Is that why you came by?” 

“Yes!” 

Before she knows it, Lena’s being pinned to the wooden doorframe, an excited alpha pushing up against her, soft lips crushed to hers, a strong grip tightening around her waist. And Lena kisses right back, eager hands sliding up Kara’s chest to clasp behind her neck, finally able to pull the alpha as close as she wants. 

But the kiss ends as abruptly as it had started, with Kara drawing back again with a groan, head shaking once more. “Lena. No. I can’t possibly accept.” 

“Why the hell not?” Lena demands, even as she scatters kisses down Kara’s neck. 

“I—It-it’s too expensive,” Kara says.

“I _have_ the money, Kara.” 

“Still.” 

Lena looks up at the alpha, eyebrows raised, fingertips skimming down Kara’s inner forearms. “So… then what?” 

“You should leave,” Kara says bluntly, turning her head away.

“Do you really want me to?” 

“… Yes?” 

Lena gives a thoughtful hum. “You know, that’d be a lot more convincing if you didn’t have such a death grip on my shirt…” 

Kara blinks and looks down at her hands fisted into Lena’s blouse, the flimsy fabric gathered in her grasp. “I’m sorry,” she automatically says, but makes no move to let go or even to tear her eyes away from the exposed inch of creamy skin. 

So, Lena waits as she carefully studies Kara’s body language. The constant rise and fall of her chest. Her mouth half-open and panting. The ever tightening grip on Lena’s clothes, just slightly tugging. 

When Lena subtly tilts her chin up, she can feel the resulting shudder in the solid frame pressing down on her, a soft whimper escaping the alpha’s lips. 

“… Lena.” Kara’s voice is gruff against Lena’s ear. She whines again, nuzzling into Lena’s neck, and Lena has to bite back a whimper. 

“Use your words, Kara,” Lena says, stroking the soft blonde hair at the nape of Kara’s neck. “Come on, you can do it.” 

“I know that, um…” Kara swallows hard. “I know that I said that I didn’t need you to return the favor… with the whole rut thing.” 

Lena promptly tangles her fingers into Kara’s hair and pulls her back, making sure their eyes are leveled. She waits again. 

Kara’s gaze flicks to Lena’s lips, then back to her eyes. She wets her own lips. “But, um…” Kara closes her eyes with gritted teeth. “Could you help me?” 

“Help you how?”

“With my rut?” 

“Help you as in… _sleep_ with you? As in having sex with you more than once?” Lena asks, unable to keep the grin off her face. 

Kara groans as soon as she recognizes her own words being used against her. “Obviously, you don’t have to. I just—”

Lena presses a single finger to Kara’s lips to cut her off. “Please. I thought you’d never ask.” She immediately goes for Kara’s waistband only to be stopped by a pair of ironclad grips closing around her wrists. 

“We have to— _Slow,”_ Kara gasps out, almost panicked. “I can’t—Everything feels like it’s on _fire_ and I might…” She shakes her head. “We have to take this slow. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You _won’t,”_ Lena insists. 

“But what if I lose control or get too rough…?” 

Lena bites her lower lip and grins. “Well, maybe I’m into that.”

“Lena…” Kara groans in clear exasperation. 

_“Kara.”_ Lena draws her arms back, bringing Kara closer by the insistent grip still around her wrists. “If you want this, cool. If you don’t, well, that’s fine too.” In one quick movement, Lena breaks Kara’s hold and guides the alpha’s hands to her hips instead. “But don’t you _dare_ insinuate that I can’t take you,” she growls out. 

Kara’s eyes glaze over a little, but she finally gives a nod. “Okay.” 

“Okay?” Lena raises an eyebrow.

“Yeah, okay.” 

Sliding one hand to Lena’s ass, Kara yanks their hips flush together. Lena’s breath stutters at the sudden contact, the now familiar bulge pressed directly into her center.

“Is this what you want?” Kara husks out. She lifts Lena’s thigh and hooks the leg around her hip effortlessly, holding her close with a firm hand. 

“Y-yes. Fuck.” A choked moan inevitably falls from Lena’s lips when Kara grinds herself even closer. Lena throws her arms around Kara’s neck and gasps out, “You got the A-Condoms like I asked?” 

Kara nods, blue eyes nearly blacked out in desire. 

“Good girl,” Lena says, and the reaction is as vehement as it is immediate. 

At once, Kara bristles with a snarl, her hips driving forward and pinning Lena against the door. Lena nearly cries out at the firm pressure against her clit, eyes rolling back in pleasure… and undeniable exhilaration. 

There’s a distinct danger here. In the corded muscles flexing around her and the deeply unhappy pheromones swirling between them, but mostly in the sharp teeth now grazing the skin underneath Lena’s ear.

“Hey, hey…” Lena croons softly, frame shrinking in an instinctive submission. “It’s okay.” She runs her fingers through Kara’s hair, lightly scratching at the scalp, both slow and reassuring. “I’m sorry.” 

A deep rumble sounds from Kara’s chest, but Lena shushes her back down, fingers never pausing in their ministrations. She releases a subtle dose of soothing pheromones to intermingle seamlessly with Kara’s own angry ones, and the alpha’s heaving breaths gradually take them in before dwindling to a subdued pant. 

Kara draws back, unwinding her tense limbs, her teeth scraping harmlessly against Lena’s neck before disappearing behind soft lips once more. 

“There you are,” Lena breathes, tracing Kara’s sharp jawline with her fingertips. “I’m sorry. We can work on our bedroom language, okay?” 

Kara blinks down at her slowly and dumbly. She nods her head once. 

“How about this?” Lena presses her palm against Kara’s chest and applies gentle pressure until the alpha takes a half-step back. She maintains the contact, her hand sliding down Kara’s figure as she carefully drops to her knees, and that _definitely_  grabs Kara’s full attention. “Do you like this? Do you like me down here?” 

Kara lets out a helpless whine and fidgets, hard muscle jumping into Lena's hand braced against her stomach. 

Fighting down a smirk, Lena catches one of Kara’s flailing hands with hers and tugs it toward her mouth. Her lips part around Kara’s index finger, her tongue caressing and sliding against the skin in languid strokes. She keeps her eyes on Kara’s as she starts to suck, letting her cheeks visibly hollow around the digit, while Kara just stares back in open-mouthed desire. Lena bobs her head a few more times before pulling away with an audible pop.

“Come on, alpha,” Lena purrs, nuzzling into Kara’s stomach. “Use your words. You want this?” She pushes up the tank-top, dragging her tongue up Kara’s twitching abs. 

Kara whines again, grits her teeth. “Yeah… I want it.” 

Lena hooks her fingers into Kara’s waistband. “Can I take these off?” Kara gives only a stiff nod in answer until Lena reminds her again in a firm voice, _“Words.”_

“Yes! You can… take them off.” Kara swallows hard. “Please.” 

“Please,” Lena echoes with a delighted grin. 

She pushes down Kara’s sweatpants and has to bite back a groan at the sight that awaits her. The now prominent erection straining against the tight cotton, hard and ready for Lena’s attention. There’s already a small wet patch spreading across the front of Kara’s boxers where her pre-cum must have smeared onto, and Lena can feel her mouth water, desperate for a taste. Licking her lips in anticipation, Lena runs her fingertips down the covered length, reveling in the warmth Kara’s cock gives off even through the underwear. 

With a grunt, Kara tangles her fingers into Lena’s hair and tugs her closer. “Please…” she says in a desperate groan. 

Lena goes willingly, but she can’t help the smirk flashing across her face. “Pushy,” she teases. 

“Just shut up and suck me,” Kara shoots back, and Lena feels her entire body go rigid at the words. 

… _Oh._

Without any more prompting, Lena rips down Kara’s boxers and wastes no time guiding the leaking head into her mouth. Kara lets out a startled grunt, her fingers tightening in Lena’s hair, as soft plump lips part for her length. Lena moans as soon as the warm salty taste spreads across her tongue. It’s a subtle tang, with just a hint of sweetness, and just might be the best thing Lena’s ever tasted in her life, though Kara’s rutting pheromones are probably coloring her biases more than a little at the moment.

_“… Fuck!”_ Kara slams a fist against the doorframe without warning, the thud only serving to rocket up Lena’s heartbeat and desire. 

Lena tries to hum soothingly around the cock, rubbing at the back of Kara’s legs with gentle hands, and the alpha relaxes a hair. But when Lena redoubles her efforts, tightening her lips around the thick length, slowly bobbing her head up and down, her tongue massaging the sensitive underside of her cock with every pass, Kara starts trembling all over once more. 

Then suddenly, Kara makes a rigid fist in Lena’s hair and pulls her off her cock in one swift moment. 

Lena gasps for breath, eyes darting back up to Kara. “What’s wrong? Too much teeth or—”

“Don’t tease me,” comes the low growl, and Lena can’t help but squeeze her thighs together at the steely tone. 

But before Lena can return to her earlier task, Kara relocates her hand from Lena’s hair to her forehead, gently pushing until Lena is forced to sit back on her heels. Head now firmly pressed against the door, Lena glances back up again. But this time, it’s not Kara looking down at her, but a hungry alpha, blue irises completely swallowed up in the dark pupils. 

“I’m going to fuck your mouth now,” the alpha says, matter-of factly. “Tap my leg if it’s too much.” Lena gives a nod and tilts her chin up for a better angle, and soon her mouth is filled with Kara. 

It’s difficult to breathe with how hard and fast Kara thrusts into her mouth, but Lena swallows around the length greedily. The alpha is clearly enjoying herself, grunting emphatically every time she bottoms out in Lena’s throat. Kara can barely keep her eyes open from the pleasure, but each time she catches sight of Lena staring up at her with watering eyes, she drives in just a little deeper. 

Lena clenches her toes as her breaths get more and more ragged, fewer and farther between. She’s just about to consider tapping on Kara’s leg when the alpha’s low grunts finally break into a high-pitched whine. 

_“Fuck, fuck, fuck…”_ Kara cries out, pained and desperate. “I’m going to come. Fuck, I’m coming. You better swallow it all. Fuck, _fuck…”_ And with that, she pushes forward, smoothly and impossibly deeper, and Lena feels the first spurts of hot cum shooting down her throat. 

Sounding out her release in hoarse groans, Kara all but collapses against the door, fingers back to twisting in Lena’s hair, hips still thrusting vigorously, and… Lena has to tap out. 

Kara straightens up at the first insistent touch to her leg and swiftly but gently extricates herself from Lena’s throat. But before she can get too far, Lena seizes the hem of Kara’s tank-top and yanks her back, making sure to keep the still releasing cock in her mouth, lips tightening defiantly around the twitching head. 

Lena sucks hard at the tip, cheeks hollowing out, pumping a loose fist at the base of Kara’s cock to make up for the difference. She keeps swallowing as Kara continues to pump warm jets of cum down her throat, making sure to milk every last drop from the quivering length before letting it slip out of her mouth. 

“What?" Lena says, flashing a wicked grin at Kara’s dumbfounded expression. "You asked." After planting one last chaste kiss to the head, she finally pulls away to wipe at the corners of her mouth.

“You… didn’t have to do that…” 

“I _wanted_ to. I was just having a hard time catching my breath.” 

But Kara’s still staring down at Lena with guilt in her eyes, a far cry from the alpha who had so roughly fucked her mouth against the door. Lena rolls her eyes.

“So, you going to help me up and fuck me at some point? Or are you all tuckered out already?” Lena punctuates her challenge by tilting her neck up, placing her pale skin on display, and it’s incredible how rapidly Kara’s eyes get blacked out once more. 

Kara hauls Lena to her feet and shoves her toward the tiny bed in the corner, a clear demonstration of strength that already has Lena’s body so deliciously ready for what’s to come. Lena goes to climb onto what apparently passes for a bed in the dormitories, already intent on inviting Kara to climb on top, when strong hands are dragging her right back down by the hips. One hand slides up and pushes down on Lena’s back until she’s bent over the bed. 

“No. Like this.” 

Lena laughs, even as her knees practically buckle in desire. “Typical alpha. Just can’t wait to mount—” She cuts out in a sharp cry when a palm comes down hard on her ass. The hand stays put, a silent order, refusing to move until Lena relents and falls limp against the bed. 

Already panting, Lena digs her fingers into the sheets, absentmindedly noting how much they smell like Kara. She tenses up again upon hearing the familiar sound of tearing tinfoil, but Kara shushes her, rubbing at her hip until she settles back onto the bed with a whimper. 

Then rough hands yank at Lena’s jeans and underwear, pulling them down to mid-thigh without much  ceremony. Lena lets out an extended hiss between her teeth at the unforgivable cold air hitting her slick, sensitive flesh. A slight pause before Kara’s fingertips cautiously skim down Lena’s lower back, tracing a familiar pattern. Warm lips ghost over the sensitive skin. 

“You look so good like this, Lena.” 

“I’m glad you think so…” Lena manages to say, though the intended breeziness of the statement gets lost in the thick cloud of her arousal. 

Kara responds with a noncommittal hum. Her fingers travel down Lena’s spine in a wandering pattern, brushing down her ass, just narrowly avoiding her wetness. “You think you can take me in one go?” 

Lena stifles a pathetic whine, fingers digging into the soft bedding. “If you go slow.” 

“Slow it is,” Kara says, pulling down Lena’s shirt collar so she can press one last kiss to her shoulder blade. 

Lena’s legs start wobbling as soon as the tip of Kara’s cock sinks inside her. She bites down on her own fist, whimpers progressively climbing in pitch as she’s fed Kara’s considerable length inch by inch, tender muscles forced to part for the unyielding hardness. The pace is slow as promised, but steady and relentless, and Lena can’t even imagine how she had managed to take all of Kara before, only a couple of weeks prior.

“Almost there, baby,” Kara reassures her, thumbs rubbing soothing circles into Lena’s hips, and Lena can only let out a ragged gasp in response. 

When Kara’s hips finally meet Lena’s with a solid push, Lena can’t help the low, grateful moan that tumbles out of her. Kara’s cock is nestled so deep inside her that she can feel the blunt head nudging against her cervix. So deep that she can feel every inch of the alpha pulsing against her sensitive walls. So deep that she can feel her breath practically faltering from all the pressure.

“Still with me?” Kara asks. 

“Yes…” And Lena’s too full—just so, so _full_ —to feel embarrassed at the high-pitched broken sound that's fallen from her lips. She lets out a startled shout when Kara tests the waters with one last firm jog of the hips. “Oh my God, _fuck…”_

“Are you okay?” 

“Yes. You’re just… You feel a lot bigger at this angle,” Lena says breathlessly. 

Kara’s whole body stiffens in response, then a strong hand presses Lena’s head down into the mattress. “Can… Can I please fuck you now?” 

“Yes. Please.” 

The first few thrusts are gentle yet sure, Kara working only about half her impressive length in and out of Lena. But gradually, Kara ruts into Lena harder. Faster. Less controlled, but more insistent. And before long, Lena’s soft mewling has devolved into sharp rhythmic cries, sounding in time with the snap of Kara’s hips, her mouth hanging open of its own accord.

And… it’s somehow better than last time. 

Maybe it’s the new position, the angle allowing Kara’s thick head to slip past her g-spot with every thrust. Maybe it’s the heady pheromones still lingering in the air around them. Or maybe it’s the fact that _this_ is all Lena’s wanted since Kara had first approached her at the parking lot.

Whatever the reason, it’s _better,_ and Lena finds it near impossible to smother her anguished noises of pleasure, so she doesn’t even bother trying.

“How does it feel?” Kara demands through clenched teeth, barely audible over the constant slap of skin hitting skin and Lena’s desperate moans. 

“Good. So good. _Fuck…”_ Lena’s voice breaks into a breathy whimper when Kara drives in particularly hard. 

Kara groans her approval as Lena starts clenching down on her thick shaft. “You’re so good at this, Lena. So good at taking me.” 

Lena can’t say anything coherent in response, her fingers frantically clawing at the sheets as she embraces the unrelenting pressure building in her lower belly. 

“Just so, _so good,”_ Kara grunts out, fisting her hand in Lena’s hair. “Fuck, who’s the good girl now?” 

And the next thing Lena knows, she’s screaming her pleasure into the rumpled sheets, sobbing wantonly as a violent orgasm tears through her trembling body. The shock of blissful release comes washing over Lena in waves and ripples, and Kara pounds her relentlessly through it all. 

It’s a while before Lena’s vision clears and she returns to her spent body, her exhausted limbs flexing as she stirs. That’s when she notices a sharp ache between her legs of something impossibly large breaching her entrance. 

“K-Kara, wait,” Lena gasps out, her hand flying back to grab the alpha’s jogging hips. “St-stop. You have to stop, fuck, _Kara…”_ She digs her nails into Kara’s skin. 

Kara halts her advances with a low whine. “I’m… I’m sorry. I’ve never done this before,” she manages to get out between pants. “But I just really _need_  to.” 

“I know, I know,” Lena says, hurried. She relaxes her grip on Kara’s hipbone, smooths over the irritated skin with her fingertips. “And you can. Just… not like this. Can we get on the bed?” She lets out a shaky laugh. “This isn’t the most comfortable position for a tie, trust me.” 

“Oh… Right. Of course.” Kara carefully eases out of Lena, placing a lingering kiss on her lower back when the omega chokes out a whimper at the loss. “You, uh, need help?” 

“What do you think?” Lena grumbles even as her legs collapse beneath her. Thankfully, Kara’s right there to catch her around the waist, hoisting her onto the bed without any difficulty. Lena scoots backwards to make room for the alpha, legs already spreading again, and she pauses to take in the view properly for the first time with bated breath. 

Kara’s completely naked, most likely having shed her clothes right before fucking Lena into near oblivion. All her muscles coiled and flexing beneath a thin sheen of glistening sweat. Her cock still so, so hard, bobbing carelessly before her, wrapped in latex still shiny from Lena’s cum and slick arousal. And her knot… It’s big. Predictably so, considering Kara’s size in general. But even an omega as experienced as Lena can’t help but swallow hard at the sight of it. A knot so swollen, so large that even an A-Condom with ample room at the base is straining around it. 

“Is this… okay?” Kara asks cautiously. 

She hesitates at the foot of the bed, hand coming up to touch her glasses, and that familiar movement instantly settles Lena’s nerves again. It’s _just_ Kara, she reminds herself as she leans back on her elbows. 

“Hey. What did I say about insinuating?” Lena says, an eyebrow arched. “You going to come knot me or what?” 

Kara crawls on top of her until their eyelines are matched. “Yes. Yes, I want to.” She curls a hand around Lena’s chin, tilts her head up. “And I’ll ease you into it, I promise…” 

“Appreciate it,” Lena quips, leaning up to close the distance between their lips. 

The gentleness with which Kara kisses her back even through her rut shocks Lena. The fingers cradling her face with reverence. The soft tongue licking into her mouth in slow flicks. A sigh coming from deep inside Kara’s lungs to fill hers. And the warmth of it all culminates in a vague twinge in the middle of Lena’s heaving chest. It’s uncomfortable, and not. 

Lena breaks away from the kiss, fist pushed against Kara’s chest. “Kara…” 

“Can I take this off?” 

“… What?” 

“Your shirt.” Kara tugs at the hem of Lena’s disheveled blouse. “And everything else. I never got to see, you know, all of you. Not properly anyway.” Her smile is earnest and a little shy. 

Lena blinks, shakes her head. “Oh. Yeah. Sure. Go crazy.” 

Kara’s fingers are eager as they work to unbutton Lena’s top and undo her lacy bra with only minimal fumble. When all is said and done, Lena settles back onto her elbows and just gives a half-shrug at the gawking alpha. 

“You’re… you’re perfect,” Kara says incredulously. 

Lena snorts. “You’re not so bad yourself.” She drags her fingertips down Kara’s arm, squeezing at the toned musculature with an appreciative hum. 

Kara dips her head and kisses her way down Lena’s neck, her chest, the slope of her breast before sucking a pebbled nipple into her mouth. 

“Mm— _Kara…”_ Lena bucks her hips when Kara’s tongue flicks over the sensitive peak. She bucks even harder, back arching, when Kara cups her other breast, rolling her nipple between nimble fingers. But it’s the sudden, unexpected fullness in her aching cunt that almost has Lena swooning on the spot. “Oh, _fuck,_ Kara, fuck, _fuck…”_

Kara muffles a hum into Lena’s overheated skin. “You like that? Me fucking you like this?” She curls her fingers against the ridged spot on Lena’s front wall, presses in even harder. 

“Yes, yes, yes…” Lena rolls her hips in time with Kara’s purposeful thrusts. “But please… I _need…”_

“Another finger?” Kara suggests, almost smugly. She slips in a third finger, twisting her wrist as she pushes back into the slick heat. 

“No, I—” Lena squeezes her eyes shut with a frustrated groan. She yanks at Kara’s hips in a futile attempt to bring the alpha closer, but Kara resists easily, flashing Lena a small grin for her efforts. “Fuck, _Kara._ You know I need your…”

“My what?” Kara asks, nipping at Lena’s collarbone when she doesn’t immediately reply. _“Words,_ Lena.” 

Lena lets out a low moan, feeling herself tighten from the outright arrogance as much as the relentless pull of Kara’s fingers against her front wall. “Your—Your _cock,_ Kara. Fuck! And your _knot._ I just need you to _fuck_ me please and fill me with every—”

In the next instant, Kara’s fingers are gone. 

Then… Kara is everywhere. 

Her tongue pushing into Lena’s mouth, the pads of her fingers rubbing over her clit, and her cock sinking deeper and deeper with every thrust. Lena releases a brief shout as her frustration promptly gives way to a lovely, blissful stretch, and she couldn’t stop the onslaught of pleasure even if she tried. 

Lena has no time to brace herself as her orgasm hits her head-on like a sharp crack of thunder. Her thighs shake. Her fingers scrabble uselessly against Kara’s sweaty back. Her throat goes dry and hoarse as she gives voice to the devastating pleasure coursing through her body. All to the husky chorus of Kara muttering darkly into her ear. 

“That’s it, Lena. Take it, just take it. You feel _so_ good around me. You’re just so _good,_ just so so good… _So_ good at this…” 

And ever the consummate omega, Lena accepts the knot with a grateful moan, sobbing from the unbearable pressure as it slides into place with a slick pop. As soon as the knot sinks inside, with Lena’s sensitive walls molding to the intrusive shape, Kara comes. 

The alpha muffles her repeated grunts of pleasure into Lena’s hair, desperately trying to hold still to keep from jostling the knotted omega beneath her. Lena runs her fingers through Kara’s blonde hair, exhaling soft shushing noises as best she can while filled to the everloving brim with the alpha. Then finally, Kara crumbles onto the bed with a faint whimper. 

Lena plants soft, open-mouthed kisses all over the alpha’s neck as she continues to tremble on top of her, and it takes quite a few kisses and murmured words of affirmation before the taut body gradually settles into a fitful rest.

“So…” Kara says, after an extended pause. “How long do these usually last anyway?” 

Lena laughs breathlessly. “Mm, it depends on the alpha. But it’s typically like five to ten minutes? Sometimes longer.” 

“Oh, okay.” Kara gives a thoughtful nod. It’s almost artful the way the alpha wraps herself around Lena more securely. “This feels too good,” she admits in a low voice.

“Tell me about it,” Lena says with a soft groan. She unconsciously flexes around the ever present knot inside her and Kara tenses up with a growl. “Easy, easy…” Lena strokes the alpha’s hair until she’s somewhat placated once more.

“I—I need to do that again.” Kara swallows hard, her hands fisting into the tangled sheets. “I can feel it coming back already.” 

“That’s a rut for ya,” Lena say breezily. She sighs and glances at her watch. “Just wait until you can pull out again. Then we’ll swap out your condom and go for round two?” 

“… Really?” 

“Uh, yeah?” Lena almost laughs at Kara’s gaping bewilderment. “I have class at eight, but other than that, I’m all yours.” 

Kara slides a hand down Lena's body, seizing her hip in a firm grasp.  _“… Mine.”_ A slight haze filters over her blue eyes, already darkening. 

Lena gives a light tap to Kara’s hand. “Hey! This is strictly a _temporary_ loan, all right?” 

Kara blinks herself back into awareness, shakes her head. “Y-yeah. I know.” 

“Good.” Lena tightens her grip around Kara’s hand before she can move it off her hip. “Because I do believe that I made you a promise back when we first discussed this? Something about me riding you until you break?” 

Kara groans as she leans down for a searing kiss. “Yes. Yes please.” 

// 

Lena stirs first, eyes easing open only to squint at the fading sunlight. A hand comes up to stifle a yawn and she checks her watch, quickly determining that she’s been out for almost thirty minutes now. Which is understandable considering how she's been knotted a grand total of five times in the past few hours.

When she blinks and lowers her gaze, Lena notices the alpha curled up into a tiny ball, tucked neatly into Lena’s chest despite being precariously balanced at the edge of her pathetic excuse of a bed. Lena rolls her eyes and reaches out to stroke the messy blonde hair that’s fallen across Kara’s forehead. 

“We _really_ need to work on your stamina, love,” she murmurs. 

With a low hum, Kara shifts even closer to Lena, brow crinkling with the sluggish movements. But it isn’t until Lena feels soft lips lingering at her breastbone that she realizes Kara’s actually awake. 

“Hey.” 

“What time’s it?” Kara mumbles into Lena’s chest. 

“Almost six thirty,” Lena answers, and she can feel Kara’s lips twist into a pleased smile against her skin. 

“Dinner time.” 

Lena snorts. “Sure is.” She plays with the soft hairs at the nape of Kara’s neck, gratified by the soft purrs that reverberate from the alpha’s chest. “You feeling any better?” 

_“So_ much better,” Kara says with a groan. “I actually feel like myself again.” 

“Good,” Lena says, smacking Kara’s shoulder none too gently. “Because you need a shower pronto.” She slips out from underneath Kara and walks over to a spotty mirror hanging by the door, tries to fix her hair. 

“… Huh?” 

“You still _reek,_ Kara,” Lena says simply. “As do I, but there’s no way I’m stepping foot into a dormitory bathroom... So go. Shower. Get dressed. Then we’ll see about getting some dinner before my class starts.” 

“Dinner?” Kara pauses with only one leg stepped into her boxers. 

Lena rolls her eyes. “Yes. _Dinner_. Weren’t you the one that said it was dinner time?” 

“Yeah, but…” 

“So, hurry up and get washed up,” Lena says. “And I’ll buy you dinner.” 

“You don’t have to do that,” Kara says, even though her audibly growling stomach seems to disagree. 

Lena walks over and practically shoves Kara toward the door. “No, but I will. So _go.”_

Surprisingly light on her feet, Kara nimbly dodges past Lena and snags a small basket of toiletries before dashing out the door with a cheeky grin. Lena just shakes her head, more to herself than not, and starts sifting through Kara’s cluttered floor to unearth her abandoned clothing. 

It doesn’t take long before Lena’s tracked down everything she had worn to Kara’s room. And it’s not long after _that_ that Lena realizes that her pants and underwear are unfit for use.

Her panties, Lena can go without, as she’s done many a time before. But her jeans, on the other hand… Apparently in her blind haste, Kara had somehow torn the zipper mechanism right off the denim, splitting the seam nearly halfway down one pant leg. Lena’s still contemplating her unforeseen fashion predicament when a clamor of raised voices draws her attention away.

“—king _serious,_ Danvers? Like, what the fuck?” 

“I’m sorry! I’m really sorry—”

“First we had to choke on your alpha _stank_ because you couldn’t be bothered to keep up with your supps.”

“I _know,_ I’m sorry, but—” 

_“Then_ we had to hear you fuck your omega for like the past _three_ hours…”

“It won’t happen again! This was a one-time thing, I swear!” 

“It never should have happened in the first place! God, you’re such a _shitty_ neighbor…” 

“I know, I know, and I _swear_ I’m sorry…” 

With a deep exasperated sigh, Lena slowly climbs to her feet. She wraps one of Kara’s sheets around her bare body, making sure to secure it low enough to be sinful despite not revealing anything. She pauses by the mirror and runs her fingers through her hair with a practiced flourish, expertly mussing it to appear tousled but still sexy. Then plastering a bright smile to her face, Lena pushes out into the hallway. 

Kara’s just fidgeting with her shower basket, not quite able to meet the eyes of the two male alphas towering over her. She nods earnestly as she continues to apologize, not that either one seems to particularly notice or care. Lena clears her throat, briskly cutting off the next impassioned complaint to be voiced by the outraged alphas.

“Kara…?”

Kara’s ears immediately perk up at the sound of her voice. She turns around with a grin, only to have her cheeks flush a dark red at the sight that greets her. “L-Lena. Hi. I—I was just… um, talking to…” She gestures aimlessly behind her in some semblance of an explanation. 

The two alphas in question are frozen in place. One stands stock-still, very plainly drooling over Lena’s ample cleavage, while the other just stares with a hanging jaw. 

“Oh. Hello, boys,” Lena says as if she’s just noticed them. But she quickly turns back to Kara with a shy smile. “Hey, so can I borrow some sweatpants?” She giggles in a way that she never would in real life. “It’s just that, well, my panties are kinda ruined? And I’d really, _really_ appreciate your help with this…” 

“Of course! Let me just…” Kara shoots a glance back at the dumbstruck alphas. “Sorry, guys, I gotta go. Um, talk later?” 

“Yeah. Whatever, Danvers,” one of them finally mumbles out. The other just shrugs and looks away, scratching at his head. 

Lena offers the two alphas a friendly wave as Kara tugs her back into her room by the wrist. They both blush to varying degrees. Lena can distinctly hear a raised whisper about how _it’s always the quiet ones, goddammit_ as the door shuts behind them. 

“Uh. Thanks,” Kara says. 

Lena snorts, rolling her eyes. “Don’t even mention it. Now sweatpants, stat. I’m starving, Danvers,” she insists, unceremoniously dropping the sheets onto the floor. 

Ears tinging a bright pink, Kara looks up at the ceiling as she paws through a nearby drawer with one hand, procuring a clean pair of joggers to toss to Lena. 

“Thank you!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was initially going to include the dinner scene in this chapter, but it was getting too long.  
> I guess the smut will just have to do for now, eh? 
> 
> [Tumblr](https://smutaboutyou.tumblr.com).


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, better late than later.
> 
> -
> 
> Update: Contrary to what the subscription e-mail said, this chapter is in fact _**not**_ 22k words. Just some minor double postage issues that have since been resolved. Thanks for letting me know, friends!

“I’m surprised you’ve never been here before,” Kara says as she eagerly bounces into a booth at random. 

Lena eyes the seat before her, noting the bits of stained cotton already escaping through the various cracks in the red polyester. “I’m not.”

“Oh, come on,” Kara teases, rolling her eyes playfully. “You don’t like burgers?” 

“I like any food just fine,” Lena says simply. When she finally takes her seat across from Kara, she is unable to suppress the slightest wince of pain. Her eyes immediately dart up to Kara’s. “Don’t.”

But Kara’s already looking back at her with guilt in her eyes, an apology at her lips. “Lena…” 

“Don’t!” Lena insists with a laugh. “I asked for this. And more to the point, so did you.” 

Kara flounders. “I’m still sorry though.” 

“Well, _I’m_ not,” Lena says. “I rather enjoy the ache. It’s a pleasant reminder of a good time.” She presses forward when Kara responds with only a small blush. “Are we going to eat or what? I have class soon.” 

“Okay, okay, you’re right…” 

Thankfully, any hint of reluctance or regret slips off Kara’s face as soon as she opens up the menu. She recommends the double-stacked dinner special with extra cheese, which Lena promptly decides will never pass her lips for as long as she lives despite Kara’s best efforts. In the end, Lena just goes with the plainest burger offered on the menu with a diet coke, while Kara orders the aforementioned dinner special with a _large_ coke and a plate of chili fries to boot. As appalling as the meal sounds to Lena, she has to admit that, at the very least, it would be interesting to watch the alpha tuck away all that food. 

Once the menus are out of their hands, Kara moves swiftly onto the next topic of conversation, but Lena inevitably misses the entire beginning of Kara’s spiel as she can’t help but notice the waitress lingering by their table. 

Lena’s eyes narrow as she takes in the clearly practiced ritual, the other omega all but sidling up to Kara with wide-eyed innocence.

“Hey… Are you by any chance Kara Danvers?” 

Even interrupted mid-sentence, Kara readily looks over with a broad smile. “Yes! I am.” Her brow crinkles just a tad. “Have we, er… met?” 

“Not exactly,” the waitress says with a nervous giggle that doesn’t fool Lena one bit. “But I think I caught your show last year at the Wheeler-Nicholson Gallery? You had a series of paintings there, right?” 

“Yeah! That was me!” Kara says, her blue eyes shiny with absolute delight. “That’s so cool of you to remember. Wow.” 

The waitress very briefly drops her gaze. “Well, I mean, you were the only sophomore who se work had made it into the exhibit, so how could I not, you know?” 

Kara’s hand flies to her glasses, her cheeks somewhat pink with the compliment. “Th-thank you. I mean, I was just pretty lucky, I think…” she says, clearing her throat. “A spot just opened up and watercolor just happens to be my strongpoint, so it all just worked out.” 

“Aw, don’t sell yourself so short, Kara Danvers,” the waitress says with rather unwarranted familiarity. She even gives Kara’s shoulder a playful nudge. “Your stuff’s good. I’ve seen it.” 

“Thanks again.” 

“You know… if you’re a fan of figure drawing,” the waitress starts, and Lena’s frankly had enough. 

“She’s good,” she cuts in, and whatever the waitress was going to say immediately falls flat. Lena shoots a glance at the startled alpha before her. “You’re good, right?”

“I—er, yes?”

“Good.” Lena snaps her attention back to the waitress, whose bright red lips have twisted into an unfriendly scowl. “Yeah, so she’s good. You have our food orders. Thank you.” 

There’s a long pause as the two omegas face off in an impromptu staring contest, with Kara bouncing her eyes back and forth, clearly at a loss. But Lena doesn’t back down one bit and eventually the waitress has to. 

“I’ll be right back with your drinks,” she says, her tone just short of snippy. 

“‘Yeah, thanks,” Lena says curtly. 

Kara directs her confused half-frown at Lena once they’re alone again. “Did you… know that girl?” 

Lena scoffs. “Of course not.” 

“Okay…” Kara toys with a couple of napkins, tearing one into confetti. “It’s just… you were kinda mean just now. So, I was just wondering, I guess.” 

“Let me guess…” Lena says with a sigh. “You think my tone was uncalled for…” 

“Maybe..?” Kara says. “I mean, she was nice.” 

“To _you,”_ Lena is quick to correct. “Look, we just spent a good _three_ hours fucking each other silly, right?” Kara’s cheeks flush a bright pink as if she’s just remembered. “Your scent is _all_ over me, and she _still_ thought she could push her luck, the fucking nerve of that girl, _God…_ ” Lena shakes her head, blowing out an exasperated breath. “For the record, _this_ is why I wanted you to take a shower. All those post-rut pheromones coming off your skin, and she couldn’t _wait_ to jump you.” 

Kara blinks a couple of times and drops her gaze. “Sorry…” she mumbles, sheepishly scratching at the back of her neck. 

Immediately, Lena softens with a heavy sigh. She reaches over and snags the sleeve of Kara’s flannel, the backs of her fingers brushing against Kara’s rough palm. “Hey. I’m not mad at you, okay?” She tugs at the shirtsleeve until Kara looks over. “I’m not even all that mad really. Just… mildly annoyed. But not at you, okay?” 

“Okay…” Kara’s lips curve into a shy smile. She carefully wraps her fingers around Lena’s hand until she’s snatching it away with an indignant scoff. 

“We are _not_ holding hands, Danvers!” 

Bursting into giggles, Kara raises both her hands in clear surrender, her bright grin both wide and open. Lena bites down on her inner cheek to keep from laughing along, but a reluctant smile breaks through regardless. 

“Shut up,” Lena mutters, eyes rolling up to the ceiling. “It’s not _that_ funny.” 

“It was cute.” 

All Lena manages to get out is a few sputters of protest before a loud buzzing has Kara scrambling through her pockets. She procures her phone, squints down at the screen, and lets out a small hiss. 

“I have to take this, sorry…” Kara says before quickly bringing the phone up to her ear. “Hey, Alex? Hold on!” Flashing one last apologetic smile, she mouths an exaggerated _Be right back_ for Lena’s benefit before making her hasty exit from the restaurant. 

Lena flips through her own phone as she waits, scrolling through her Instagram feed, fingers drumming on the sticky surface of the table, taking the time to briefly wonder if she really should be having dinner with her dorky fuck buddy like this. 

Her phone goes off in her hand, cutting through the idle rumination with a new message from Sam.

_Hey, you still on campus? Wanna get a cocktail or 5 before your physics class?_

Lena scoffs as she types out her reply. _I’ve never agreed to that before, so why would I start now?_

_Ugh. You suck, Luthor._

_Well I’ve been told that I’m quite good at it._

_Kara sounds like a real nice girl._

Rolling her eyes heavily, Lena closes the messaging app and gets back to her mindless scrolling. By the time Kara gets back from her phone call, their food’s already at the table, courtesy of a brand-new waiter, which Lena of course noted with no small amount of satisfaction.

“I started without you,” Lena informs Kara as she slides back into her seat. “I was hungry.” 

“Good! I wouldn’t have it any other way,” Kara says, and with the way her face lights up with the declaration, it’s clear that she actually _means_ it too. 

Lena graciously waits until Kara is at least two bites into her enormous burger before engaging her in conversation again. “So. Alex. Is that a friend of yours… or…?”

“Hm? Oh _no.”_ Kara struggles to swallow the mouthful and half of beef and cheese impeding her speech. “She’s, mm, she’s my sister.” 

“Oh. I see.” Something settles in Lena’s stomach, allowing her to lean back into her seat more comfortably. 

“Yeah, she was just worried about me, what with the early rut and all.” Kara shrugs nonchalantly before hastily clarifying, “She’s my _older_ sister.” 

“Did you let her know you had everything… sorted out?” Lena delights in the attractive blush that spreads across Kara’s features at the coy question. 

“Uh. Yeah. I did,” Kara says, coughing slightly. “Like, I spared her the details. But, uh… yeah. She gets it. She’s an alpha too, so yeah…” 

“Wow. _Two_ alphas under one roof?” Lena comments between sips of diet coke. “How lucky.” 

Kara laughs, the corners of her eyes crinkling. “I mean, I guess it depends on what your definition of _lucky_ is _._ Because Alex and I sure gave our parents a lot of hell growing up.” 

Lena pokes at her half-eaten burger with a fork. “Yeah, well, my parents pretty much would have killed for that, so…” 

“Really?” 

“Really,” Lena says shortly. Kara slowly set down her burger, her thoughtful expression verging dangerously on sympathy, so Lena cuts right back in. “I’m having some of this,” she announces, sticking her fork into the heaping pile of chili fries. 

“Oh, by all means.” Kara pushes the plate over with a small smile, but the brightness quickly tempers back down again, and Lena can feel herself holding her breath. “So. Question…” 

Lena just sighs. “All right, I know that _I’m_ technically the one who brought this up, but I would _really_ rather not talk about my family anymore.” 

Kara blinks, taken aback. “Oh no. I wasn’t…” She shakes her head furiously. “Not a question about _that._ Something else actually.” 

“Oh. Sorry.” Lena clears her throat. “Go ahead.” 

“How did you find me?” Kara blurts out, and Lena can’t help the surprised laughter. “Because I know I gave you my number and all, but I’m _pretty_ sure that I didn’t tell you where I live? Unless I sleep-texted it to you some night, then sleep-deleted the sleep-text before I woke up, or—”

“Kara.” Lena grabs at Kara’s sleeve, tugging her arm back onto the table where it couldn’t flap around wildly. “It wasn’t… whatever you just said. I just have my ways, okay?” 

Kara’s face scrunches up, shame evident in her grimace. “You didn’t, like, ask James or Winn or anything, right?” 

“No.” Lena gives an amused frown. “Why? Are you ashamed of me? Am I your _dirty_ little secret?” 

“No! Nothing like that,” Kara says hastily. “I just, you know, haven’t gotten around to telling them about… _this._ Or _you.”_

“Because of the shame?” 

“No, of course not! If anything, _I’m_ …” Kara yanks on her shirt collar, trailing off when she notices Lena’s smirk. “Oh. You’re teasing me.” 

Lena laughs again. “Listen, as long as you’re not yelling in the quad about how you’re nailing me on the reg, I don’t _care_ what you tell people. Or, you know, _not_ tell people,” she adds with a wink. “Though full disclosure: all my friends _do_ know about you. And on that note, if you ever receive a friend request from someone named Samantha Arias, do not accept it.” 

“Oh. Wow. Okay. Sure will.” Kara shakes her head, pushing up her glasses. “Or sure won’t…?” 

Lena rolls her eyes, but the gesture is without any malice. “So, why all the secrecy, if I may ask? I mean, if you’re not embarrassed… Why?” 

“Just… I guess I wouldn’t even know how to _begin_ explaining this situation.” 

“Just say we’re fuck buddies.” 

Kara winces. “I, er… don’t like that… phrasing?” 

“Which part? _Fuck?”_ Lena raises a quizzical eyebrow. “Really? Because I recall you using that very word quite a few times as recently as an hour ago.” 

“That…” Kara blushes furiously. “That’s different. Different context. Different, erm, circumstances…?” She gives a light cough. “It was a private moment. One that had a lot more to do with… well, you know.” 

“With… _fucking?”_

“… Yeah,” Kara answers lamely. 

Lena gives a slight snort. “Well, how’d you explain it to your sister then?”

“I just told her that we were friends with benefits.”

“Friends?” Lena echoes skeptically. “You consider us _friends?”_

“Yeah…” Kara says, frowning slightly. “Why wouldn’t I?” 

“Because we don’t know a thing about each other?”

“Sure, we do,” Kara protests, promptly counting off her fingers. “We’re both in a cultural anthropology class. You study engineering. You normally prefer to hang out with betas and other omegas. You’d rather have a long commute than live in a cramped college town. And… you’re nice.” 

Lena has to scoff at that last one. “I am _not_ nice.” 

“Yeah, you are!” 

“You literally just yelled at me for bullying a waitress.” 

“I didn’t _yell…_ ” Kara starts before shaking her head. “Hey, you’re buying me dinner right now, aren’t you? _Despite_ the fact that I ordered like twice the amount of food you did. That’s nice of you!”

“I guess…” Lena uses her fork to drag one particularly mushy french fry through the chili. “It’s my turn to describe you now, I’m guessing?” Kara gives an enthusiastic nod and Lena sighs. “Let’s see. Well… I know you have a big dick.”

Kara chokes on her soda, cheeks reddening from both the lack of air and embarrassment. “That’s, uh…” She wipes at her mouth with a weak chuckle. “Okay.” 

Lena flashes a quick smirk that has Kara blushing even harder. “Fine, fine…” She pauses as she finally gives Kara’s request more serious consideration. “You go to the gym. A lot. You have an insatiable sweet tooth. You have an older sister. You don’t exactly get along with your neighbors… And you paint? Apparently?” Kara nods again, positively beaming now. “So, how long has that been going on?” 

“All my life, I guess…” Kara says with a shrug. “But it’s also my major.” 

Lena has to call upon every single year of her much loathed propriety coaching to keep her features as neutral as possible. “… Art major.”

“Yup! Specializing in 2-D mediums specifically.” 

“That’s… nice,” Lena eventually settles on. 

A slight crinkle forms at Kara’s brow. “That was a… long pause.” 

“Was it? Hmm.” Lena checks her phone and thankfully it’s about time for her to head over to her class. “Well, I’m afraid I have to leave for class now.”

Kara scrambles to her feet just as Lena tosses a few twenties onto the table. “Okay, let me walk you.” 

“No need,” Lena says coolly, already making her brisk walk toward the exit. “I know the way.” 

“Well, I know _that,_ but…” Kara chases Lena out the door. 

Lena whirls around and taps a single finger to Kara’s chest, applying pressure until she finally backs down with the softest whine. “I’m going to my car to get my things, then heading straight to the science building. I’ll be _fine…_ ” 

She leaves a little edge to her voice, trying to get through to the alpha, who’s probably just fighting off the last of her post-rut instinctive need to protect, to be near Lena. Kara just blinks down at her unhappily. Lena relaxes her hand with a sigh, pressing her entire palm to Kara’s breastbone and Kara readily leans into the touch. 

“Relax, alpha,” Lena says softly, and Kara’s shoulders slump. “Go home. Rest. Take a shower. I’m serious, okay?”

“… Okay.” 

Lena steps closer, fixes Kara’s shirt collar with a slight flourish. “I’ll see you later, love.” And this time when she turns to leave, the alpha lets her go without protest. 

//

At the car, Lena uses the rearview to reapply her make up and fix her hair as much as possible. She sprays herself with perfume, which unfortunately won’t completely hide the alpha’s scent still lingering around her, but it’s enough to make her presentable to the general public. 

However, none of her diligent preparations can keep that familiar knowing smirk from Jack’s face as soon as he catches sight of her. 

“How’s Kara?” he asks, practically gleeful.

Lena sighs. “Do I really smell that bad?” 

“No. Not at all…” Jack says, but his smile widens slightly. “You _do_ look pretty comfortable though.” 

And Lena glances down, groaning as she’s reminded of the simple fact that she’s still wearing Kara’s sweatpants. “Not a word, Spheer,” she growls, swatting at his arm. 

Jack’s smile doesn’t fade one bit, but he does make a great show of zipping his mouth shut. But even Lena’s potential wrath isn’t enough to halt the flow of cyber-communication, and by the time the physics lecture has given out, Lena has a whole slew of text messages waiting for her—one thumbs up emoji from Jess and countless vile comments from Sam. 

Lena ignores all of them in favor of dialing up a different contact altogether.

“I thought we were scheduled for Thursday,” Lex drawls, picking up after two rings. 

“Art. Major.” With her brother’s hysterical laughter ringing in her ears, Lena slides into her car with a rather deep scowl. “Come on. What the fuck, Lex?” 

“That’s what you get for not vetting a fuck-buddy beforehand,” he taunts, all singsongy and obnoxious, and Lena rolls her eyes. 

“I mean… it’s not exactly a deal breaker,” she grumbles out despite herself. 

“No?” Lex sounds downright incredulous. “And here I thought fucking an English major was low enough…” 

“Veronica was _pre-law_ with a double major in English _and_ business,” Lena protests, hashing out an argument that she’s already had many a time with her insufferable brother. “Business lawyer! It’s a very practical livelihood!” 

Lex just snickers. “So. What’re you going to do, sis?” 

Lena drums her fingers against her steering wheel. “Have I mentioned how very desperate I am?”

“Oh, yes. Desperate for—”

Lena taps the phone screen, promptly disconnecting the call. 

//

After a couple of days of contemplation and more than a few sips of whiskey, Lena finally gives in and pulls out her phone, only to discover that Kara’s already texted her first. 

_Hey, Lena. I’m not sure if I ever got around to thanking you properly, but I just wanted to let you know that I really appreciated you being there for me. Not sure how I would have made it through this week without your help. Thank you._

Lena reads and rereads the short message over and over again, chewing on her lower lip. Her thumbs slowly tap their way across the keyboard, _The pleasure, literally, was all mine._

_Still. Thank you._

Lena is still considering a proper response when a flurry of text messages come through one after the other:

_That was a total fluke, by the way._

_Like, normally, I’m really on top of my meds and cycle and stuff._

_I promise to not bother you about this stuff again._

Shaking her head, Lena hits the call button. 

“Uh. Hello?” comes the hesitant greeting, but Lena wastes no time cutting to the chase. 

“All right, in all seriousness, I have no idea what you’re getting out of this then,” Lena says all matter-of-factly. “We _all_ have itches to scratch, alpha. It usually goes like, I scratch yours and you scratch mine, and the world continues to spin. So, tell me. What are you getting out this exactly? Out of me?” 

A long pause as Kara seems to take in Lena’s spiel, then, “The satisfaction of knowing that I’m helping you?”

“That’s seriously _it?”_ Lena demands rather incredulously. 

“Well, and…” Kara trails off with a light cough, ratcheting up Lena’s impatience nearly tenfold. 

_“And…?”_ she prompts, waving her hand despite the fact that Kara clearly wouldn’t be able to see the irritated gesture.

“You’re-like-really-pretty-and-stuff?” It’s mumbled out all in one breath and Lena is actually laughing before she can stop herself. 

“Fine. Whatever, Danvers.” 

“So… How’s your day been?” Kara asks slowly.

Lena snorts. “I didn’t call you for small talk.” 

“Oh, okay… Why _did_ you call me then?” 

Lena has no good answer for that question, so she immediately presses forward with one of her own, “So, what does your sister think about all this?” 

“What?” 

“Your sister. She knows about our little arrangement, right? What are her opinions on the situation?” Lena takes a slightly too big swallow of whiskey as she waits for Kara’s reply. 

“Well… She… Um, _well_ …” Kara clicks her tongue nervously a few times, and Lena can almost hear the blonde adjusting her glasses. “She says… that this is probably a huge mistake.”

“Oh,” is all Lena can say, and she probably shouldn’t have expected anything different to be honest.

“But! _But…_ she also said that college is, you know, the right time to be making these kinds of mistakes,” Kara hastily adds. “So… she’s actually in full support.” 

“You’re joking.”

“… No?” Kara says. “Plus, she also really, _really_ hates my girlfriend, so I think she’d be happy no matter what or _whom_ I was doing. No offense.” 

“None taken,” Lena says with an amused snort. She pauses then, frowning slightly. “I’m sorry, did you just say ‘girlfriend’? Don’t you mean ‘ _ex_ -girlfriend’?” 

“Oh! Ha. Yes. I guess so…” But none of it sounds even remotely convincing. 

Lena sits up in her seat, back snapping ramrod straight. “Wait a minute. You’re not _still_ dating this girl, are you?” 

“Not… really…?” 

“Wow, okay, so…” Lena pinches the bridge of her nose, desperately ignoring the strangest swooping sensation in her lower belly. “You’re _definitely_ going to have to explain this one to me, Danvers, because I _know_ you didn’t just make me the other woman.” 

“I didn’t!” 

“I _don’t_ cheat, okay?” 

“Okay! Good! I don’t… either.” 

Lena huffs out an impatient sigh. _“… Explain.”_

“Okay! Okay…” There’s an audible swallow that does nothing to quell Lena’s exasperation. “So… my high school girlfriend and I broke up right before college. We were heading to the opposite ends of the country and I guess she thought that it wouldn’t be…” Kara trails off with a small sigh. “Anyway, we broke up, right? And she dates other people and I date other people, but… we both always kinda end up single again right around the holidays…” 

“And…?” 

“And, well, if neither of us is seeing anyone and we’re both home from school, we… fall back on old habits.” 

“You fuck,” Lena says flatly. 

“I mean, not exclusively. But yes?”

“Oh, Danvers…” 

“We haven’t in a while though! Siobhan’s been dating this one guy pretty seriously for the last year or so,” Kara explains, and it might legitimately be the first time Lena’s heard real bitterness dripping from the alpha’s tone. “So… we haven’t. End of story.” 

“I see…” Lena takes a couple of heavy swallows from her tumbler before continuing, “Well, you know what we’re doing here isn’t serious, right? I have no issues with you fucking other people as long as you’re being safe with them and safe with me…” 

“Oh. Okay.” 

“Plus, if you wanted to actually date somebody, we can call it off anytime too.”

“Right. I remember,” Kara says, and the pause that follows lasts so long that Lena actually pulls her phone away from her ear to make sure Kara didn’t just hang up on her. “Are you… planning on seeing other people?” 

Lena’s resulting snort is very undignified, thanks to the healthy amount of alcohol now buzzing around her system. “Please. I _already_ barely have time for myself and my studies. What makes you think I can accommodate another fuck buddy?”

Kara just laughs in response, but Lena can’t help but notice that how light the alpha’s tone is for the rest of their aimless conversation. 

//

“Hey, what was Kara’s ex-girlfriend’s name again?”

It takes Lena a couple of blinks to refocus her attention from the television set to the best friend sitting beside her. “What?” Then the question registers. “I never told you her name.” 

Eyes still glued to her phone, Sam barrels on as if Lena hasn’t spoken. “It was Siobhan, right?” 

“What? I— _Maybe?”_ Lena grabs for Sam’s phone but her friend is far too quick for that. “But I didn’t tell you that!” 

“You know her last name?” 

“No. Why would I?” 

Sam clicks her tongue in disapproval. “Come on, Luthor. You’re slipping here…” She turns to her other side, presenting her phone for Jess’s perusal. “It’s probably this chick, right? Like, how many Siobhans can this Kara girl even know?” 

“You’re on Kara’s social media?” Lena says, incredulous. “But… how did you even…”

Sam and Jess exchange an amused look before breaking off into near identical snickers. 

“You know that there’s only like three Karas enrolled at National City, right?” Jess says.

“Yeah, and it _really_ wasn’t hard to narrow it down after that,” Sam continues, still scrolling through her phone. “Also, your fuck buddy uses her full name on all her social media accounts, which is pretty convenient too.” 

Lena covers her face with an exasperated groan. “I _told_ her not to accept any of your friend requests…” 

“Never came to that,” Sam says with a scoff. “The privacy settings on her personal accounts are all decent, but her art Instagram? Completely open to the public.” 

“It is?” Jess says, absolutely delighted, pulling out her own phone. “What’s the handle?” 

“Can we not?” Lena grumbles, pointedly turning her attention back to the TV. But even she can’t stop her brain from memorizing the username Sam rattles off with glee. Just for future reference. Just in case. 

“Aw. She’s _cute,”_ Jess exclaims as she brandishes her phone, presenting a photo of Kara grinning wide for the camera in the most affable set of paint-spattered overalls. “Why didn’t you tell us?” 

“Lee wouldn’t even tell us how big her dick was, so why the hell would she tell us that?” 

_“How…_ is that equivalent in any way?” Lena demands. She turns back to the TV when Sam shoots her a shit-eating grin.

“Anyway…” Sam drawls. “A lot of Kara’s earlier art was of this one chick named _Siobhan,_ who’s been conveniently tagged… and…” She taps on her phone screen. “Nice. It’s Siobhan _Smythe,_ if you can believe it.”

Lena’s curiosity piques. Unfortunately. “That… can’t be a real name.”

“Yeah, okay, _Kieran,”_ Sam says in an offhand retort, and Lena faces the television again with a dirty scowl. “So, yeah, this Siobhan girl’s profile is open to the public. Apparently, she’s a fan of using popular hashtags to garner likes and attention and all the rest…” 

“Oh, one of _those_ girls, huh?” Jess peers over Sam’s shoulder. “Oh. Wow. She’s kinda…” 

“I _know,”_ Sam returns conspiratorially, and Lena snaps her attention from the TV again, no longer concerned with appearing uninterested. 

“What?” she demands, trying to find her own place over Sam’s shoulder. “What is it?” 

“Mm, nothing…” Sam pushes Lena away with a single finger. “Watch your little show, Luthor.” 

Lena scoffs. “You know, I can just look this up on my own. I have a phone too, and—” She’s promptly cut off by a sharp gasp, courtesy of Jess. 

“Wait! Go back,” she says, grabbing insistently at Sam’s shoulder. “Look at _that…”_

Sam tilts her head and just gives a slight _Oh,_ and Lena feels the tiniest spark of anxiety couched in lots and lots of irritability.

_“What…”_ This time when Lena grabs for the phone, her two friends give it up without a fight. 

“Just don’t hit like. We’re about a year in,” Sam warns, before adding with a shrug. “Not that she’d notice… Gotta admit, the girl gets a lot of likes…” 

As much as Lena would never admit it, her stomach clenches something terrible at the image displayed on Sam’s phone. The one on the left is clearly Kara, familiar with her glasses and sharp jawline, both prominent and striking in profile. Kara’s face is all scrunched up with her lips pressed against the cheek of another woman. The woman—presumably Siobhan—has long dark hair with an almost mean smirk stretched across her admittedly well-proportioned face, her perfectly manicured fingernails cradling Kara’s chin in a manner that can only be described as possessive.

_Happy birthday to this dork, I guess,_ reads the caption.

Lena stares at the photo for just a beat too long. “Well, she’s pretty. Good for her.” She all but drops Sam’s phone into her lap before fixing her gaze back onto the television, arms folding tightly over her chest. 

“Right…” Sam starts cautiously. “But don’t you think that _maybe_ …” 

“Don’t you _dare_ say we look alike,” Lena warns her with a rather venomous glare. “Because we don’t.” 

“No, you don’t,” Jess says, gently patting at Lena’s hand. “But _maybe…_ Kara has a type?” 

“And what type would that _be_ exactly?” 

“Bitches,” Sam says without the slightest hesitation even as Jess continues to hem and haw behind her. “Oh, come _on,_ Luthor…” She scoots over to Lena, whose glare has darkened twice over, throwing an arm around her shoulders and squeezing her close. “You know I love you and all… But let’s face it, you’re a bitch. _I’m_ a bitch. Half the time, Jack’s a bitch too…” She jabs a thumb over her shoulder. “Sure, Jess here isn’t one, but she lets all of our bitchiness go unchecked, so is she really any better?”

Jess gives a thoughtful hum. “Not at all.”

“Stop saying ‘bitch,’” Lena grumbles, giving her friend a shove. “And get me more wine. Stat.” 

“Finally talking some sense…” Sam slowly climbs to her feet, pausing to stretch her long legs with a pleased sigh. “Anything for you, Jess? While I’m up and playing hostess?” 

“Water maybe?” Jess says.

“What? Lame.” 

“I mean I still have to drive home…”

“You can always crash here,” Sam protests, waving her arms around her rather messy suite. “You know that.” 

“Well, I also wanted to get some work done tonight…”

“God. We _get_ it. You’re better than us.” 

Jess bursts into giggles. “It’s not tha-a-t…”

The teasing back-and-forth continues on in the background as Lena absentmindedly down the remainder of her wine. She keeps her small frown directed right at the television screen despite the fact that her program’s been long since over, her mind somehow going a mile a minute without retaining anything meaningful. It isn’t until Sam reemerges from the kitchen that Lena looks up, her hand reaching out for a bottle that she’s already committed to drink a good portion of. 

// 

Lena’s head is positively throbbing when she awakes. Her mouth tastes terrible, her vision is blurry and unfocused, and every one of her heavy limbs feel uncooperative at best. Lena buries her head back into her pillow with a displeased groan. 

“You finally up, Luthor?” 

“No,” Lena mumbles into the pillow, only to have it snatched out from underneath her head and slammed into her face. “Fuck. _Arias!”_

“I’m _hungry,_ Lee,” Sam insists, tossing the pillow back onto the bed. “I’ve been up for the last two hours already, just waiting on your lazy ass. Come on, I wanna go to IHOP.” 

“Then go by yourself,” Lena growls, yanking the sheets over her head. The long pause that follows is gratifying, lulling Lena into a false sense of victory. Until… 

“Hey, you got a text from Kara…” 

And just like that, Lena feels her entire body come alive without her permission. But she keeps still. “… So?”

“So, can I answer it?” 

Lena gives a snort. “Sure.” Then upon hearing the familiar _click!_ of her phone unlocking, Lena is bolting out of bed with urgency. “What the _fuck?_ You know my fucking pin?” 

“I know your birthday,” Sam says with a snicker, handing over Lena’s phone without any protest. “And I know you’re predictable, so…”

“It’s a perfectly suitable password…” Lena grumbles under her breath as she brushes back her hair, squinting down the much too bright phone screen. “Where’s the text…”

“Text…?” Sam just tilts her head, affecting an air of innocent confusion with a soft hum, and Lena rolls her eyes heavily. “So glad you’re finally out of bed though. I _was_ getting kinda hungry and all…” She chucks a balled up pile of Lena’s clothes across the room, somehow missing Lena’s face despite her best efforts. 

Lena grabs the crumpled clothes with a grunt, narrowed eyes following her friend’s jaunty exit from the bedroom. This wouldn’t be the first time Lena’s crashed at Sam’s place in a wine-induced stupor only to be dragged out of bed for a way too early brunch, but it certainly doesn’t make it any less annoying.

After sufficiently interrogating Sam to make sure Kara didn’t _actually_ sent a text—that Sam hadn’t delete the message just to fuck with her—Lena grabs a quick shower, ignoring her friend’s demands of _Who the fuck are you even trying to impress anyway?_

“Your mom called by the way,” Sam announces once Lena emerges from the bathroom, toweling her hair. 

“Fuck you. That’s not even funny.” But a slight dread settles over Lena as soon as she checks her phone. “… You didn’t pick up, right?” she asks, needing a confirmation even with the missed call icon flashing up at her, plain as day. 

“Absolutely not. Even I wouldn’t go _that_ far.” Sam looks mildly offended at the very thought. “Plus, ever since that minor debacle between us, I’d never intentionally poke the she-bear’s cage again. Trust.” 

“Minor debac—Oh, you mean that time when you tried to scam _money_ out of my mother’s evil clutches?” 

“It was a whole _50K,_ Lee,” Sam protests. “Who _wouldn’t_ take that opportunity?” 

Rolling her eyes heavily, Lena just turns away to listen to the voicemail. All in all, it’s a typical Lillian Luthor message: a brief greeting, a curt soundbite relaying the necessary information, topped off with the assurance that Lena didn’t have to return the call, and no goodbyes. 

“What’d she want?” Sam asks, looking over as she tugs on a pair of pants. 

“Nothing. Just letting me know that the house was going to be empty for a few months and I could spend Thanksgiving elsewhere if I wanted.” Lena shrugs, accepting the hairbrush Sam tosses her way. “Per usual, really.”

“Oh. Well, you’re always welcome to spend it with my family,” Sam offers, hip-checking Lena as she sashays past her.

“No need,” Lena says with a scoff, waving her hand dismissively. “I was already planning on getting whiskey drunk with Lex at his place in Gotham.” 

“Hm… You know what?” Sam says after a thoughtful pause. “That sounds so much better. I’m coming with.” 

“Nope!” 

“And why the hell not?” 

“Because you’re going to try to fuck him.” 

Sam gives Lena a playful shove. “What? How dare you accuse me of something that I’ve definitely tried to do on at least three separate occasions!” And any further objection is immediately drowned out by the sound of Lena’s unrestrained laughter. 

// 

It’s another good two weeks before it happens, right on schedule. 

As soon as Lena opens her eyes, she feels that familiar lurch in her lower belly. An ache. An ever widening, inconsolable black hole. 

Whimpering, Lena digs a fist into her stomach and tries to breathe through the pain. She quickly catalogues her plans for the day. Fluid Mechanics at 11am, a short 45 minute lecture. Then Differential Equations right after for another two hours. That’s a total of three hours Lena has to be present and accountable for and, with any luck, she’ll be home by 2:30. 

Easy. Manageable. 

Lena sends off a text, _Today. My place. 2:45pm._ Thankfully, Kara returns her text promptly with a series of thumbs up emojis. 

Lena scrambles through her desk drawer, procuring a hardly disturbed bottle of generic low-grade heat suppressants. She shakes out a single tablet and snaps it in half against her palm, pocketing one while swallowing the other with a large glass of water. Then she chases the suppressant with a few phero-blockers and two more glasses of water before she finally steady enough to get ready for class. 

Within thirty minutes, the first wave of nausea hits Lena square in her belly as she’s driving toward campus. She just grits her teeth and guzzles down an entire bottle of water. It’s uncomfortable, but at least the gnawing need between her legs has quieted down to a manageable ache. 

Lena gets through her classes, armed with a large water bottle and a tape recorder, already resigned to parsing through the lectures later with a clearer mind. Thanks to the meds she took that morning, Lena’s scent has been muted just enough to be appropriate, and the few alphas with exceptionally keen noses are swiftly deterred by the death glare affixed to Lena’s pallid face. 

As soon as Differential Equations lets out, Lena is stumbling back to her car. There, she takes a breather, forehead pressed to the cool steering wheel. She takes the other half of the suppressant, fighting to keep her stomach from turning over just at the very thought of the impending nausea. Eventually, her vision clears enough that she feels safe to drive the car again. 

The whole drive home, Lena bites down on her inner cheek, pinches her thigh, counts to ten over and over again, anything to keep herself focused on the road, pleading with every deity known to man that Kara’s already at her place waiting for her. 

When Lena finally pulls into her driveway, it’s a little after three, her hormones have flared back up with a vengeance, and Kara’s nowhere to be fucking found. 

Tears of frustration spike the backs of her eyes as Lena squeezes the steering wheel so hard that her knuckles grow even paler than they already are. She all but crawls into her house, leaving the front door cracked, hoping that Kara would get the hint and not waste any time with politeness or knocking. 

Lena only makes it as far as her living room couch, where she curls up and waits. Her stomach’s impossibly tight, skin slightly feverish, sweat pouring down her face and back, fingernails embedded into her own skin just to stay grounded. But none of that even begins to compare to the emptiness of her throbbing cunt, just _aching_ to be filled. 

The shirt is the first to go, then her bra, both of which had been clinging to her sweaty skin for what seems like the entire day. Her pants are kicked off next, and Lena’s just about ready to tear out her own hair when she finally hears it. 

Wheels rolling over gravel, the hiss of a car coming to a rest, then a voice. Familiar. Soothing and arousing all at once. 

“Lena?” 

The omega has no more pride and she would beg if she could. But instead of words, a desperate, ragged sigh is what ends up crawling up Lena’s heaving chest, and when she flings out an arm to steady herself, her inelegant movements send an abandoned wineglass shattering across the floor. 

“Lena!” Kara bolts into the living room, feet skidding. “Are you— _Oh, God…”_

“Get over here,” Lena growls, and Kara does as she’s told. But too slow, too slow. 

“I’m so sorry, Lena,” Kara is saying, “My class got out late, then I hit traffic, and—”

“Shut up, shut up…” Lena groans and when Kara’s finally in reach, she grabs the alpha and hauls her on top. “Just… hurry the fuck up.” 

They both work to undo Kara’s pants, though Lena’s shaky fingers seem to hinder more than help. But once Kara gets her pants off and boxers down, Lena scrambles onto Kara’s lap, pressing her wet center into Kara’s stomach, and thank _fuck,_ the alpha is already hard. 

Lena yanks her own underwear to the side, determined to sink down into bliss and relief, but Kara’s hands grab her around the hips, stopping her just as the blunt head of her cock ghosts Lena’s entrance. 

“Kara, _please…_ ” Lena grits out, driving her hips down as hard as she can, and the head just barely sinks inside when Kara is pulling her right back off again. “Kara!”

“L-Lena!” Kara gets out in a choked gasp. “I— _Condoms!”_

The word and the weight of it flit across Lena’s hormonally addled mind, and she groans. “Where are they?” 

Kara gulps. “They’re—uh, my backpack. I left it by the door.” 

_“Kara!”_ Lena slides off Kara’s lap, panting and half-blind with fury. “Fuck! What the fuck? Why the _fuck_ would you—”

Then Lena’s dropping her head back against the couch with an extended moan, one leg thrown over Kara’s shoulder and the alpha buried inside her to the hilt. 

“I’m sorry, Lena,” Kara says softly. And Lena’s aware enough to briefly register Kara’s upended backpack, the notebooks and pens strewn across living room, and a strip of A-Condoms sitting right by her hand, one of the tinfoils ripped and tossed to the floor. “So, so sorry.” 

Lena lets out a shaky, breathy moan as Kara continues her steady push with smooth, deliberate movements, the ache sweet and just slightly too much. “Sh-shut up,” she demands, clutching onto Kara’s shoulders. She doesn’t even realize that there are tears streaming from her eyes until Kara brushes her thumb underneath one eye. 

Lena groans, both at the deep plunge and exasperation, and tries to knock Kara’s hand away from her face. But Kara easily intercepts her mid-swing and pins Lena’s hand back onto the couch, zippering their fingers together tightly. It should be frustrating, but Kara maintains the constant pump of her hips through it all, so Lena just squeezes the hand and groans even louder. 

“Take your shirt off,” Lena says in between pants, and Kara hastens to comply, her thrusts faltering briefly as she throws off her flannel, rips her T-shirt over her head. Surging forward, Lena presses her clammy forehead to Kara’s neck, breathes in deep. “Harder,” she demands, sinking her nails into Kara’s now bare chest. 

With a grunt of pain, Kara promptly does as she’s told, hips snapping forward at a more unforgiving pace, and Lena muffles a grateful moan into the alpha’s shoulder. But then Kara’s breath starts to shorten, dropping from her open mouth in heavy puffs. 

Frantic, Lena digs her nails even deeper into Kara’s skin. “You better not fucking come,” she sobs out. “Don’t you dare, or I’ll fucking kill you, I swear to God, I’ll kill you _…”_

“I won’t, I won’t, I swear…” Kara grabs the hand on her chest, crushes it against her sternum with a squeeze. “Not before you.”

But that’s of course easier said than done, and Kara is trembling in that familiar way before long, and Lena could actually cry at the thought of Kara coming prematurely. Coming she could sink her knot into Lena, granting her that relief.

“What—” Kara whines and presses her forehead to Lena’s. “What do you need, Lena? Tell me.” 

“Just _fuck_ me, Kara.” 

“I know, I know,” Kara groans, driving her hips harder. “But… I might not last much longer, so let me help you. What do you need?” 

Lena sobs out in frustration, but she can tell that the steady thrusts between her spread legs won’t be pushing over the edge anytime soon and her clit, already throbbing and overly sensitive, would need a lot more than just clumsy fingers, and Lena _has_ to come, she just _has_ to. So, Lena drags Kara’s hand away from her chest and very slowly brings it to her own throat. 

Kara’s breath and hips stutter as one, and Lena whines her disapproval right away. “Lena. What are you doing?”

But Lena presses down harder on Kara’s hand, using her own fingers to tighten the ones around her neck. “I just… like the pressure,” she gasps out. “Squeeze at the sides, not the front. My safe word is _let go of me now,_ okay?”

“Okay…” Kara blinks, somewhat lost. 

Lena groans and tries to urge Kara’s hips to restart their rhythm, and they do. And thankfully, Kara seems to know enough to keep at least half of her length buried in Lena at all times, making sure her cunt’s never completely empty. Then eventually, Kara’s fingers start to flex around her throat as well. 

“Oh, _fuck_ , yes…” Lena hisses between her teeth, and she clenches down on Kara’s thick shaft, which only spurs the alpha further, and by some stroke of luck, Kara slides back inside at the most _perfect_ angle, and… “Right there, right there, fuck, _fuck, Kara!”_ And Lena is coming _hard_ around Kara’s cock, her hips jerking in time with Kara’s thrusts, her pulse fluttering against Kara’s strong fingers, and her vision blurs.

Lena gradually comes back to herself to the sounds of Kara kissing her hair, the alpha’s hips still gently rocking against hers. With a soft moan, Lena tries to sit up. “Did you come?” she mumbles into Kara’s skin. 

“Uh, yeah…” 

“You’re not knotting.” 

It comes out more like an accusation than anything else, but Lena feels tiny tremors wracking her entire body, the panic already rising again.

“I’m starting to…” Kara says with a grunt. True to her word, there is a slight swelling around the base of her cock, but it’s barely enough to catch at Lena’s entrance.

Lena buries her face into the alpha’s neck. “Kara…” And it’s a pathetic whine, warbling and soft and so, so weak. She digs her nails into Kara’s back. _“Please.”_

“Okay, I just need to…” Kara starts, and to Lena’s utter devastation, she actually pulls out. 

“No, _wait…”_

But any further protest is abruptly silenced by the hot press of Kara’s mouth against hers. Releasing a ragged sigh, Lena collapses back into the couch as Kara eagerly climbs on top, and the weight helps. It helps that the alpha is cradling her in strong arms, that her soft lips are moving against Lena’s, that she’s licking inside her mouth. But still, Lena’s impatience peaks and her hands slide down Kara’s body, her eager fingers wrapping around the thick length, still firm, still slick from Lena’s arousal. She squeezes around the swelling base and her inner omega revels in the answering throb against her hand and the deep rumble sounding from Kara’s chest. And finally, _finally,_ the knot responds—to their heated kisses, to the mating pheromones hanging in the air around them, to Lena’s insistent touch—and it starts to grow in Lena’s hand. 

As soon as the knot’s inflated to a satisfactory size, Lena breaks off the kiss. “Okay, okay now. Inside, _inside_ … Fuck me please. In- _side…_ ” She digs her heels into Kara’s lower back, but the alpha resists her efforts with ease.

“Lena…” comes the tender voice. “I need to get another condom. It’s not safe…”

_“No… Fuck_ that. Fuck me,” Lena tries to growl, calling upon as much authority as she can muster in her desperation. But it’s begging. It’s pathetic. She ends up clawing at Kara’s bare shoulders in her vain attempts to pull the alpha closer. 

After a moment or two of gentle resistance, Kara suddenly surges forward, latching around Lena’s neck with her teeth. She gives a firm bite, falling just short of real pain. It doesn’t break skin, but it’s enough that it stops Lena in her tracks. 

Instantly, Lena falls slack against Kara, all traces of fight leaving her body in one fell swoop, and an absurd sense of calm floods Lena’s system, tempering the insistent drive between her legs. 

When Kara finally releases her, strength starts to seep back into Lena’s heavy limbs, but the calm thankfully lingers, keeping at the bay the blinding heat-frenzied panic. 

“I’m going to take care of you, okay?” Kara says, and Lena feels herself instinctively nodding along. “But we should keep it safe.” She waits until Lena nods again. “I’m going to carry you to the bed where you can be more comfortable. Can you wait until then?” 

Lena gives another nod. “Yes…”

“Good girl,” Kara murmurs as she carefully gathers Lena’s limp body in her arms. It’s said with gentle affection, nothing at all like the heated praise from their last encounter, but the memory is enough to bring a tiny gasp to Lena’s lips anyway. 

Once gently lowered onto the bed, Lena falls back on her elbows and voices a quiet but desperate request that Kara is quick to oblige. The alpha drops the last of her clothes in a haphazard pile on the floor before hovering over Lena’s body with hesitant hands. It’s only at Lena’s nod that Kara helps her out of her clothes too.

“Better?” Kara asks, crawling back on top of Lena, bare skin sliding hot against bare skin. 

“No. I need you inside,” Lena says, her fingertips brushing against Kara’s cock, already hard and leaking into her palm, the condom from earlier having already been discarded. 

Kara’s hips buck at the contact, and the next thing Lena knows, both of her hands are pinned above her head, Kara’s grip both steadfast and firm. Something must have flickered across Lena’s face at the forceful gesture because Kara’s clear blues darken almost immediately. 

“Stay _here,”_ Kara orders, voice dropping low and dangerous, pressing down on Lena’s wrists in emphasis. “Stay here, and I’ll give you what you want.” She cautiously draws her hands away, noting the way Lena’s arms remain slack above her head. With a pleased nod, Kara’s off and away to retrieve a new condom. 

Lena’s legs weaken at the familiar sound of tearing tinfoil and she’s presently reminded of the gnawing ache between her legs. She tries not to whine as Kara scrambles back onto the bed, but the sound tears from her throat unbidden when the alpha pauses her ascent, eyes leveled with Lena’s cunt, no doubt still glistening from their earlier endeavors. 

Kara swallows hard at the sight, eyes unfocused and faintly glazed. _“Fuck…”_ she murmurs to herself in a shaky voice. With unsteady hands, she parts Lena’s legs even further, mouth slightly hung open, licking at her dry lips, clearly desperate for a taste. And normally, Lena would be more than happy to give in, to encourage it even, and a part of her is loath to deny the alpha of what she so clearly wants. But a much, much louder part of Lena drives her to beg for more. 

“Please,” she whispers, and Kara’s head snaps up. “I need you. Inside. Please.”

Kara shakes her head, her blue eyes clearing up and re-focusing. “Next time then,” she says, planting a chaste kiss at Lena’s hipbone, the gruff tone making it all too clear that she fully intends on keeping her word.

She crawls up Lena’s body, bending down for a filthy kiss that has Lena chasing her lips with a whimper when she pulls back again. “You want this?” Kara asks in a low murmur, guiding her cock with a hand, fitting the blunt head against Lena’s weeping entrance. 

“Yes, yes, please…” 

“Hands,” Kara warns, and Lena’s honestly dumbfounded when she realizes that her hands have somehow traveled back to Kara’s hips of their own accord. 

With a small swallow, she brings her arms back over her head, grabbing onto the headboard for good measure. She waits.

“Good girl.” 

Lena can’t stop the groan of approval that leaves her mouth at the praise, but the sound quickly gives way into an outright shout the moment Kara sinks inside. The alpha whimpers then, her pleasure sneaking past the air of bravado. 

“F-fuck… Are you always going to feel this tight?” 

Lena digs her heels into Kara’s lower back, her grip on the headboard tightening so hard that the wood creaks in her hands. “Shut up, shut up…” she chants, breathless. “Just _fuck_ me, Kara…” The demand tapers into a startled cry as Kara promptly obeys, sliding a few more inches past her clenching ring of muscle, and the stretch is somehow too much and not enough at the same time. 

“I don’t… want to hurt you,” Kara says through gritted teeth. 

Lena seizes Kara’s bottom lip between her teeth and bites down. Hard. “I _need_ it to hurt,” she rasps, and she sees in real time the way the alpha’s pupils dilate at her frantic words.

Without another word, Kara braces herself against the headboard, her hand settling in between Lena’s. Then she’s driving her hips forward, pushing into Lena’s aching cunt as deep as she can with her knot as inflated as it is. Lena sobs out a broken moan, high and wavering, as the thrusts continue to come. Unrelenting, filling her again and again. 

Kara’s girth is thankfully impressive enough that Lena’s toes are curling even without the depth she craves, but even that pounding relief doesn’t last long. Eventually, Lena wraps her quivering legs tight around Kara’s middle, restricting the alpha’s movements. 

_“Knot_ me,” she practically pleads. “Please. I—I _can’t_ anymore…” 

“Okay, okay…” Kara nods vigorously, leaning down for another messy kiss, all tongue and teeth, and she finally begins that long awaited push and Lena’s eyes are rolling back. 

“Fuck… ” Lena grits out, breathless, the slow and insistent stretch between her legs almost unbearable. Her fingers twitch, but she somehow manages to cling on to the headboard. “Oh _fuck,_ God… My—my _clit_ … Can you—”

Kara rushes to comply, releasing the headboard in favor of pressing firm circles into Lena’s throbbing clit. It only takes two tight circles against the swollen bud before Lena is tumbling over the edge with a shout. She clenches down helplessly on Kara’s cock, but the wetness rushing forth with her pleasure is just enough for Kara’s knot to slip through it all. And with another firm jog of her hips, the alpha’s completely sheathed within Lena’s clinging heat, the head colliding with Lena’s cervix, and Lena’s inevitably coming again, an even more powerful orgasm crashing over her on the heels of the previous. 

Lena’s scream of pleasure cuts out then, her throat hoarse, and Kara’s tiny groans finally filter through the indulgent haze. The alpha muffles her sounds into Lena’s damp hair, twitches traveling up and down her entire body, in time with each and every flutter Lena’s tight walls give around her knot. 

“Lena,” she gasps. “I need…” 

“I need you to too,” Lena returns just as desperately. “Keep fucking me, Kara. Like— _yes._ Just like that, _fuck,_ yes…” She throws her head back, hissing through her teeth, as Kara ruts against her in a rough rhythm, eking out tiny jolts of pleasure for both of them in the process. 

Lena has had at least two more weaker orgasms around Kara’s inflated knot by the time the alpha finally reaches her climax. Kara’s hips jerk erratically, her throaty groans pressed into Lena’s neck, breaths growing more and more ragged with each wave of pleasure.

And finally, the urgency falls away from the air, leaving behind a considerable exhaustion that hangs from Lena’s bones. She slips her hands off the headboard, flexing her fingers and surprised to find that they’re actually sore from exertion. Kara is too occupied with panting against Lena’s skin to notice at first, but when Lena cards her fingers through the loose strands of blonde hair, rubbing lightly into her scalp, the alpha collapses into a lifeless heap on top of Lena. 

“Sorry…” Kara eventually mumbles when she catches her breath. “I can… get off. If you want.” But Lena just gives a soft groan of protest, rushing to cling onto the alpha’s larger frame. 

“Not yet,” she says. “It feels okay as long as we’re still… like this.” She gives a gentle squeeze around Kara’s cock, prompting the tiniest of bucks from the alpha. Exhaling a soft laugh, Lena strokes the back of Kara’s neck until she’s relaxed once more. “Just a little longer?” 

“Of course,” Kara says, and a sense of relief readily accompanies Lena’s rather pleasant fatigue. 

She closes her eyes, lets herself drift off to the soft rhythm of Kara’s steady breath and strong heartbeat pounding against hers. 

//

Lena wakes with a sharp inhale, hands already reaching, panic rising up her throat. “Kara?” 

“Here, I’m here,” Kara says, sliding over. She gathers Lena up in her arms and holds her close, and Lena hangs on, her own arms wrapping around the alpha’s neck, and it’s perfect. 

When the anxiety eventually dwindles, Lena is lucid enough to make some observations. “You’re wearing clothes,” she says, grasping at the soft flannel underneath her fingers. 

“Oh, yeah. I figured it’d be weird to just sit around all naked in your room while you were out. So, I got dressed.” 

“I’m still naked,” Lena continues her observation, even as her body starts to slacken against the solid frame of the alpha. Her breaths are back to normal now. 

Kara gives a nervous laugh. “Uh, yeah… I thought it would have also been weird for me to dress you while you were, you know, still asleep?” She swallows. “Did I—er, was I wrong to assume?” 

“No, no,” Lena says. She shifts and sighs, pressing both her palms against Kara’s chest until the alpha gets the hint and backs away, giving Lena some breathing room. Lena ruffles her already messy hair. “Do you mind getting me some pants?” 

Lena directs Kara to her dresser while she retrieves an old high school robotics team t-shirt draped on one of her bedposts. She turns away to pull her hair into a loose ponytail and when she turns back, Kara’s extending a glass of water toward her. 

“I just… had this here. Just in case.” Kara awkwardly shuffles backward. “The websites all said that it’s good to be hydrate after…” She gives a few vague gestures. 

“You did research?” Lena says in quiet incredulity. 

“I didn’t want to be, you know, a bad partner…” 

“So, you did your due diligence,” Lena says with a laugh. “Of course you did.” She pats Kara on the shoulder before taking a grateful sip of water.

Lena looks through her phone, returns a few texts, filling her friends in on what’s happened. She’s scrolling through her e-mails when Kara clears her throat. “What?” she says, not even glancing up from the screen. 

“Did you got to class today?” 

“Yes…” Lena says, frowning. “Of course I did. Why wouldn’t I have?” 

“You just seemed… you know…” Kara gives a half-shrug. 

“Compromised?” Lena finishes for her. She laughs bitterly. “Yeah, well, heats are never really fun… But every once in a while, it can be a real fucking nightmare.” She reaches over the, gently touching her fingers to Kara’s. “I’m sorry that you had to see me like that. It’s not usually that bad, I swear…” 

“No need to apologize for that,” Kara mumbles. She gives Lena’s hand a small squeeze before pulling away, and Lena tries not to take it as a rejection despite what her inner omega says. “It’s just… Well, you didn’t drive, did you ?” 

“Does it matter?” 

_“Yes,”_ Kara says with enough force that Lena has to suppress a flinch. “Driving in that sort of state would be… reckless. It would have been wrong.” 

Lena scoffs and draws up, her shoulders squared. “Yeah, I don’t have to listen to this…” She jumps off the bed and is out of her room before Kara can say anything in response. 

“Lena. Lena, _hey…”_ Kara finally seizes Lena around the elbow, tugs her around. “I’m _serious._ You really shouldn’t have driven, okay? You should have stayed home or—or something.” 

“Stay home?” Lena wrenches her arm out of Kara’s grip with a growl. “The whole fucking point of our arrangement is to maintain my academic career. It defeats the purpose if I let it keep me out of commission.” 

“You could have _hurt_ someone,” Kara snaps, her voice spiking, and Lena feels the inevitable sharp pull between her legs. “You could have hurt _yourself…_ You knowingly put lives in danger, Lena, and for what? For a good grade? No class is _worth_ —”

“Stop…” Lena’s voice is quiet and cracks a little, but Kara falls silent anyway. “Don’t—You can’t talk to me like that right now.” 

Kara pushes her glasses up her nose, throat bobbing as she swallows, but she doesn’t say anything.

“My body’s a hormonal prison right now,” Lena says, voice inevitably hitching. “Okay? I’m basically a patriarchal wet dream, so unless you’re planning on _fucking_ me again, you have to drop the tone.” 

Kara’s jaw clenches and Lena’s body almost sings at the sight, but then the alpha shrinks away, dropping her shoulders and gaze as one. “I’m sorry.” 

“It’s—it’s fine,” Lena says, and she has to fight the crushing disappointment at the realization that Kara’s going to back off because of course she is. She forces a breathy laugh, crosses her arms over her chest. “I get why you’re mad, and you can totally yell at me about it later, okay? Just… not now.”

Kara practically deflates, righteous anger seeping out of her entire frame. “No, that’s… I won’t yell at you. I shouldn’t have yelled at you… It’s just been a long day…” She sighs, rubs at her face, and Lena’s heart starts sinking when she pulls on her backpack. “I should probably get going… but is there anything I can do for you before I leave? Make things a little easier for you?” 

“Can you stay over?” Lena is asking before she can stop herself, and Kara blinks rapidly back at her. “We—we don’t have to make it a habit or anything. It’s just… after a particularly rough heat, it’s… easier to be near an alpha. Especially one that just…” 

She motions aimlessly between them and Kara somehow still has the courtesy to blush. Lena rushes ahead with her words before she can lose her nerve. 

“I have spare toothbrushes and pajamas… and I don’t really have the brain capacity to do more, but I can make us some mac and cheese. Or instant noodles. I haven’t eaten all day, so…” Lena trails off before hastily adding, “And I’ll of course make it up to you in the morning.” She tries to make it sound as suggestive and appealing she can despite the raging exhaustion hanging over her.

Kara shifts her weight back and forth, adjusting her glasses with careful, shy movements, and Lena’s heart is already sinking again. “Lena… as much as I would love to…”

“You know what? It’s fine,” Lena says with a brief smile. “Forget I asked. It was stupid.”

“No,” Kara says, grabbing Lena’s wrist before she could retreat back to the safety of her room. “It’s _not_ stupid. Your body kinda needs it right now. I get it.” Her grip relaxes around Lena’s wrist, though her fingers stay pressed to her skin. It’s a good touch, and it grounds Lena with relief. “I just have a really important crit early tomorrow morning, and… all the stuff I need for it is back in my room, and yeah…” She pauses. “Otherwise, I’d stay. For real.” 

“Well, don’t worry about it,” Lena says quietly, slipping her wrist from Kara’s grasp. 

Kara’s lips twist into a deep frown and she just studies Lena for a long moment. Then with a small, determined sigh, she drops her bag back onto the couch. “You got work to do?” 

Lena blinks. “Yes, but…” 

“So, I’m not the greatest cook or anything, but I can definitely handle mac and cheese,” Kara says. “I’ll do that while you get started on your work, then we can eat together, and _then,_ I’ll leave, okay?” 

Lena laughs a little. “Kara, you don’t _have_ to…” 

But Kara cuts her off, disarming Lena with the brightest of smiles. “It’s okay. Let me just do this for you. It’s one less thing for you to worry about, right?” 

Lena just nods, throat tight with relief. 

“Great! Kitchen through here?” Kara starts heading to the kitchen when Lena suddenly latches onto her, arms thrown over Kara’s shoulders, nose buried in the comforting smell of her shirt. 

“Thank you,” is all she can say.

Kara pulls her close, presses a lingering kiss to Lena’s hairline. “What are friends for?” 

Lena gives a soft scoff as Kara continues to the kitchen. 

It’s only minutes later that Lena’s halfway through her calc homework and Kara is halfway through what was previously an overflowing pot of Kraft macaroni and cheese. Lena is curled up into Kara’s side, practically sitting atop her lap, as the alpha does her reading with one arm perched around Lena’s shoulders, fingers tapping away mindlessly at Lena’s arm. 

They sit quietly together for as long as it takes, on that couch where Kara had fucked her so thoroughly against the cushions only a few short hours ago, and Lena is already miles away from the anxiety that’s swallowed her upon waking. She almost feels like herself again. And so, later on, when Kara gently suggests that she should probably get going, it doesn’t feel like the end of the world. Just a mild disappointment, and Lena’s already experienced enough of those to deal.

“Hey, Lena?” Kara says, and Lena just hums in response. “You know… if your heat’s ever this bad again, but you feel like you really, _really_ can’t miss class, you should let your friends know. Or call an uber. Or if all else fails, you can always ask me, okay?” And it’s gentle, calm, and quiet, and Lena feels safe. 

“Thank you. Maybe I’ll take you up on that.” 

“You going to be okay?” Kara asks, lingering by the front door. 

“Well, I have to be,” Lena jokes, though Kara’s face falls straightaway. She pokes at Kara’s belly. “Hey, I’ll be fine, okay? Get home safe. Thank you for coming over… and staying for a bit.” 

Kara smiles bright, arms raised. “One more for the road?” 

Lena walks into the embrace with rolling eyes, but the gratitude has her falling slack against Kara’s warm, solid frame. She buries her nose into Kara’s shoulder, gives a satisfied hum. 

“What was that?” 

“Mm,” Lena mumbles into Kara’s shirt. “I said, you smell _good.”_

“Yeah? Oh. _Oh!”_ Kara abruptly disengages from the hug and whips off her flannel, draping it over Lena’s shoulders in a single flourish. “There. Would that help?” 

“Kara…” Lena blinks up at Kara, startled. “You don’t have to. It’s cold.” 

Kara shrugs her shoulders, waves Lena off. “I’m going straight to my car, then straight to my room. I’ll be fine. I’d even give you my t-shirt if you wanted…”

“All right. Hand it over then,” she promptly says. With another shrug, Kara grabs the hem of her shirt with both hands, and Lena bursts into breathless laughter as she struggles to keep the alpha from actually stripping. “No! I was just _kidding.”_

“Me too.” Kara shoots her a pleased grin. “Unless you really want it. I honestly wouldn’t mind.”

“I’ll be _fine,”_ Lena insists. She wrap the soft flannel around her more tightly, feels something settle over her that’s both warm and tender. “Hey. Thanks… I’ll be sure to wash it before returning it.” 

“Take your time,” Kara says. She squeezes Lena’s hand in hers. “I have other flannels.” Then planting a quick kiss to Lena’s cheek, she’s heading out into the night in a cheerful jog. “Night!” she yells over her shoulder, much louder than warranted given the late hour. 

Lena just waves until Kara’s Jeep rumbles out of sight. Then once safe behind closed doors with every lock in place, she crushes her face into the sleeves of Kara’s shirt and breathes deep, letting the comforting scent wash over her, already mulling over the various nooks she could hide the flannel for the next time her friends decide to drop by her place. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come bother me on tumblr under the same handle; you know you want to.


End file.
